Surviving Klaus
by sullivansheryl
Summary: After finally returning home Bonnie is taken by Klaus. Damon will stop at nothing to rescue her, but is he too late? A Bamon Story. (dark themes) (adult themes)
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place shortly after Bonnie returns. Klaus does not have baby Hope in this story, and there is no Kai.**

**Warning: This is a dark fic. There are possible triggers (physical abuse, sexual abuse, emotional abuse.) I have warned you. Klaus is not a good guy at all in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just wrote the story.**

**Chapter 1**

Klaus was bored and his best form of entertainment was wrecking havoc on others, so he decided to pay his least favorite supernaturals in Mystic Falls a visit. As he strolled thru the center of town, he noticed an unfamiliar store front from across the street whose marquee read DANCE in bright red block letters. But what caught his attention was one Bonnie Bennett clad in nothing but a black sports bra and matching black boy-shorts that were sinfully small. She was whirling around the open space in a manner that woke the beast within him.

'And here I thought Ms. Bennett was dead' Klaus thought to himself as he continued to watch her seductive hips sway. 'This all just got far more interesting.'

After her final class of young dancer left for the evening, Bonnie shoved her arms into the sleeves of her oversized zip-up hoodie allowing it to hang lazily over her shoulders. She turned off all the lights in her new dance studio, (a welcome back to life gift from her new best friend Damon Salvatore) and proceeded to lock the front door. As she made her way to her car her cell phone buzzed with an incoming text message.

'_**We need you at the boarding house… Klaus is back'**_

_**-Lena-**_

Bonnie hopped in her car, and sped all the way there. She walked into the living room were Damon, Stefan, Elena, Alaric, Caroline, and Matt stood guarded while Klaus sat comfortably on the sofa with his legs crossed at the ankles.

"Well now that the gangs all here, shall we get started?" Klaus said rising to his feet.

"Cut the crap Klaus. What do you want?" Caroline asked.

"Now- Now love, is that any way to speak to a former lover?" He smirked toward Stefan but continued speaking to Caroline. "Just because you've moved on, doesn't mean you have to go burning bridges."

She hung her head in defeat. "Just tell us why you're here."

Klaus smiled. "You all didn't think I would allow you to make numerous attempts on my life without demanding some sort of retribution? It's time to pay up, a life for a life. Or did you all forget you were responsible for my brother's untimely demise?"

Damon and Stefan instinctively stepped protectively in front of Elena. Klaus laughed shaking his head.

"I never will understand why you Salvatore's covet mere mediocrities when something far more interesting is flourishing right under your nose." He said staring at Bonnie while walking towards her. He stopped behind her, and bent down to smell her neck. "Mmmmm, something so deliciously tempting." She smelled like femininity, and power, and something he has not smelled on an adult woman in a long time… Purity!"

He looked at Damon, and frowned. "You're even dumber than I thought."

Damon furrowed his brow. "What do you want Klaus?"

Klaus walked back to the center of the room, and tilted his head in Bonnie's direction. "I want the witch!"

The room grew eerily silent until Damon spoke up, "absolutely not!"

Klaus walked back behind Bonnie. "Why not, from what hear you spent months alone with her." Klaus chuckled darkly and grabbed Bonnie by her hips pulling her closer to him. He sniffed her neck again. "And yet she remains untouched." He ran his open palm across her exposed tummy. "I assure you I won't be making that same mistake."

Damon yanked Bonnie out of Klaus's grip. "Absolutely not!" He reiterated.

Klaus stalked toward them, and Bonnie flicked her wrist trying to keep him away with her magic to no avail.

"Do you really think after our last few encounters, I wouldn't take the proper precautions to prevent you from using magic on me?" Klaus said loudly.

"Fuck you Klaus, I'm not going anywhere with you?" Bonnie yelled.

Klaus grabbed her face. "Such a wicked tongue, I look forward to taming you love!"

She slapped his hand away, so he turned to face everyone else in the room. "I'll let you all decided then. What will it be, the witch or the doppelganger? Let me rephrase that, a dead doppelganger, or the witch alive by my side?"

Bonnie shivered. She knew where this was going. Damon sensed her anxiety, and grabbed her hand.

"Shall we take a vote then? Stefan who should I take?" Klaus asked.

Stefan dropped his head and whispered, "Bonnie."

Bonnie cringed even though she knew he would vote that way.

Klaus smiled wider. "Elena, what's your vote love?"

"Bonnie"

Bonnie's heart broke. She knew Elena was selfish, but she didn't even pretend to think about it.

"Matt?" Klaus continued.

"Elena" Matt announced proudly. I refuse to hand Bonnie over to you."

Bonnie smiled at Matt. Klaus giggled in surprise, and Elena narrowed her eyes at him. Matt just shrugged his shoulders.

"Caroline?" Klaus continued.

"I'm not choosing between my two best friends." Caroline replied crying.

Klaus sped over to Elena and picked her up by her throat. "Let me make this easy on you Caroline, Dead doppelganger or a living witch?"

"Bonnie" Caroline whispered.

Bonnie's tears immediately started falling. She couldn't believe this was happening. She escaped the prison world just to be handed over to Klaus by her so called friends.

"Damon?" Klaus asked.

Damon squeezed Bonnie's hand tighter, so she looked up at him. When her eyes met his, she could tell he was torn. She looked down, and he knew. He knew what she was about to do. "Don't you dare!" He gritted out.

"It's fine. I'll go with you." Bonnie said shaking her head.

"Like hell you will." Damon yelled out.

"Decision made." Klaus said as he quickly snatched Bonnie and sped out the door. And just like that she was gone. Damon fell to his knees at the realization. Caroline and Elena cried, Matt shook his head and stormed out.

"I'll never stop looking for you." Damon whispered.

Stefan placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "She'll be okay."

"No she won't." Damon replied before he stood to his feet and headed to his room.

* * *

Bonnie spent the next four hours quietly staring out of the car window fearing what life will throw at her next. Before she knew it Klaus was pulling the car into the garage of a secluded three story cabin.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly.

To which he responded, "Home. Get out."

They walked into the rustic cabin and Bonnie stayed planted by the door.

"Come see your room." Klaus ordered.

Bonnie hesitantly followed him up the stairs taking in the modern/rustic décor. He led her to the third floor, down a long hallway, and thru the last door at the end of the hall. The room was ginormous with a large wooden canopy bed with all white bedding situated opposite a beautiful fireplace as the focal point. The room was also furnished with a matching desk, vanity, dresser, and bookshelf. An ensuite bathroom with a jetted tub, separate shower, separate toilet stall, and two empty walk in closets made up the rest of the room.

Klaus leaned against the dresser as Bonnie cautiously stood across the room from him with her arms wrapped around her tiny body.

"Take off your clothes!" Klaus demanded.

Bonnie's eyes got real wide. "No" she cried shaking her head backing away.

Klaus was holding her by her hair before she even had time to think. He yanked her head back so hard she was sure he partially scalped her.

"I will not tolerate insubordination. You belong to me now, and you will do as I say. I will break you into submission. Now take-off—your-clothes."

Hot tears were streaming down her face. "No." She said again.

Klaus back-handed her, and she hit the floor with a loud thud. He picked her up by one ankle and dragged her across the room.

"Don't do this Klaus please. I'll do anything. Just please don't do this." She began begging.

He threw her on the bed and started undressing himself.

"Oh God please." She said while trying to scramble off the other side of the bed.

He hit her in the face again, and she saw stars. Her head fell onto the bed as she hazily watched him finish undressing. He pulled her closer to him and easily ripped the clothes from her body. As he climbed on top of her she mustered up all her energy, and punched him in the face. He laughed wickedly and held her hands above her head with one of his own.

"You'll pay for that." He said while using his other hand to spread her legs.

"Klaus please" she begged again.

"Please what?" He yelled thunderously while he rammed himself into her.

She screamed so loud the entire house shook. He thrust in and out of her barbarically until she couldn't scream or cry anymore. The tears dried up at the same time her voice died. When he finally erupted inside of her, he tore into her neck to feed from her. He also fed from both her thighs then flung her battered body to the opposite side of the bed.

"Get some sleep." He said coldly.

Bonnie shivered all night though she was unsure if it were because she was cold from not being able to move to cover herself, or if it were because she was in so much pain.

When morning finally came, Klaus got out of the bed. He covered her with a warm blanket.

"God I love virgins." He said happily kissing her on the forehead. "And witches" he added while leaving the room. "I'm never letting you go."

When he closed the door behind him, the tears came again. Bonnie cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: My intentions are not to offend anyone. I'm just telling a story. If this story is to heavy for you, don't read it. It will eventually get better for poor Bonnie though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: please remember that this story is not for everyone. It is very dark, and Bonnie goes thru a lot before it gets better. If it offends you, do not read it.**

**Chapter 2**

Bonnie woke up several hours later to the sound of running water, and a woman's voice with a strong Spanish accent.

"Miss Bonnie, Miss Bonnie, I have to clean you up now."

Bonnie groaned, and cracked her eyes open. A heavy set Hispanic woman was caressing her back while holding a coffee mug up to her lips forcing her to drink.

"It's your Misters blood. It will help you heal."

'My Mister?' Bonnie thought to herself while slowly taking in the metallicy fluid.

"I have to clean you up." She said again while helping Bonnie to her feet.

Bonnie winced with every excruciating step she took to the tub.

"I'm Linda" the stranger announced as she helped Bonnie into the tub.

Bonnie cried out lowly as the soothing warm water attacked her wounds that were now healing slowly. Linda began washing Bonnie's naked form that was huddled over in an upright fetal position.

"Your Mister wants you to join him for lunch." Linda said while washing Bonnie's hair.

Bonnie's eyes got real wide. "No… I can't… No!" Bonnie replied near panicked.

Linda rubbed her back soothingly, and spoke quietly. "Miss Bonnie if you do not go to him, he will come to you. Your Mister does not like to be told no."

Bonnie nodded as Linda continued "The men brought you some clothes while you slept."

Bonnie glanced in the direction Linda was pointing, and noticed that one of the closets that used to be bare now had women's clothes hanging in it.

Before the bath was over, Bonnie's wounds were completely healed leaving behind very deep and painful emotional scars.

The clothes in the closet were not Bonnie's style. Everything was small, and skimpy. She eyed all of the clothes and settled on a plain black cotton tank dress that was skin tight, but fell just above her knee. She didn't see any shoes, so she remained barefoot.

"Hurry Miss Bonnie, your Mister does not like to wait." She heard Linda call thru the closet door.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and thought to herself. 'Stop calling him mine.'

As she was exiting the closet, Bonnie spotted her hoodie hanging on a coatrack in the corner of the closet. She reached inside the pocket, and was elated to discover her cell phone was still there. She crouched down in the corner of the closet, and dialed Damon's number.

'Ring, Ring, Ring.' "Hello… Bonnie is that you?" She heard Damon say. She found herself unable to speak. She didn't know what to say. "Bonnie, where are you? Tell me where you are. I'll come get you."

Bonnie started crying. "Damon? I…"

"Bonnie what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Oh God Damon, he hurt me so bad." She said warily thru her sobs. "I want to go home. I can't take this Damon. I would rather die than have him touch me again."

"Bonnie…" Damon was trying hard to contain his tears, but hearing her like this broke his heart. "Bonnie, stay strong please. I will find you. Please just hold on. Hold on for me. I'll come for you."

"Damon please hur…"

Klaus snatched the phone out of her hand, and crumbled it like it was nothing. Bonnie instinctively raised her arm up to protect her face. Klaus reached down to grab her hand, and she flinched.

"Join me for lunch love."

It wasn't a question, and she knew that so she quickly followed behind him. He led her to a beautiful dining room that housed a table large enough to seat at least twenty people. However, it was only set for two. He slid out the chair directly next to his at the head, and gestured for her to sit. She dutifully took her seat. A large blond man walked into the room holding two steaming plates of spaghetti. He was followed by a smaller dark haired man holding a bowl of French bread, and another of salad. They set the food on the table, and Klaus gestured for her to eat. The food smelled wonderful, but Bonnie's stomach was in knots from having to sit next to the man that brutally raped her just hours before. She just sat there with her hands in her lap.

"I can hear your stomach growling love, you must eat." Klaus told her.

"I'm sorry I don't make it a habit to dine with monsters." She replied bitterly.

Klaus wiped his mouth, and placed his napkin in his lap. "Careful Miss Bennett, hasn't that vicious tongue of yours gotten you into enough trouble as of late?"

"The only thing vicious here is you!"

Klaus slammed his fist atop the table, and rose to his feet to hoover over her. "Do not mistake my kindness for weakness. I will have you on your back screaming to high heaven right on this table if I have to. You will respect me." He sat back down, "NOW EAT!" He yelled.

Bonnie choked back her tears and the bile rising in her tummy, and started eating. As she finished her food Klaus let her know she was not allowed out of the house without him, and she is to remain close to him when they are out. After the meal he led her back to her room.

"Get some rest. I have work to do."

Other than eating the dinner Linda brought her at the desk, Bonnie spent the rest of her day in bed.

* * *

Klaus was pissed when he overheard Damon tell Bonnie that he would come for, so he decided to pay the eldest Salvatore a visit that night.

"Where's Bonnie?" Was the first thing out of Damon's mouth when he spotted Klaus walking into the Salvatore living room like he owned it.

"I came to inform you that Bonnie is no longer your concern. If you come after her, I will end you and everyone you hold dear." Klaus stated bluntly.

To which Damon replied, "Bonnie will always be my concern."

Klaus smirked and decided to goad Damon. "Was she your concern last night when I had her withering beneath me screaming her bloody lungs out as I ravenously took every delicious inch of her virtue?"

Damon sped toward Klaus but before he got his hands on him, Klaus had him hanging on the wall by a stake thru his stomach.

And that is exactly how Stefan found him when he returned home three hours later.

**A/N: I honestly love Bonnie so she will always get a happy ending in my stories. Her journey however will always be full of angst. Let me know what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: No Bamon yet, but it will come eventually. enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

The following evening Bonnie was sitting on the window seat in her room reading a first edition copy of Macbeth that she got from Klaus' library when she heard his voice.

"Bonnie darling you missed dinner."

She put the book down, and rose to her feet. "I told Linda to let you know that I wasn't hungry."

Klaus giggled darkly "I see you're under the impression that you have a choice when I ask something of you."

He cleared the space between them, and ran the pad of his thumb along her jawline. "My own little battle-axe, what must I do to subdue you?"

Bonnie leaned her head back, and smacked his hand off of her face. "I said I wasn't hungry."

Next thing she knew she was kissing the floor with his knee pressed against her back. He reached under her dress, and ripped her panties from her shivering body. She screamed as she felt searing agony surge thru her middle as he thrust himself into her unwilling tunnel. He took her from behind mercilessly as she watched forty-five minutes tick away on the clock she was focusing on.

When he was done with her, he forced her to her feet by her hair while he bit into his wrist and made her drink his blood.

"Now get yourself cleaned up, we're going out." He said as he shoved her into the bathroom.

As soon as the door shut, she fell to her knees and cried. She cried for at least ten minutes before turning on the water to the shower. As the warm spray sooth her stressed body, the realization that no one was coming for her hit her. She felt defeated. This was her life now. 'Might as well embrace it' she thought.

When she got out of the shower she noticed a red party dress lying across the bed along with shoes, and accessories. She assumed it's what he wanted her to wear so she obediently put it on. She didn't want to give Klaus any reason to violate her again. The dress was beautiful. It had long sleeves, and a plunging V neck and back. It fell just below her mid-thigh. She completed her look with a sleek high ponytail, smoky eyes, and red lips.

As she was giving herself the once over in the full length mirror attached to the closet door, Klaus walked in the room.

"Breathtaking!" He said as he came to stand behind her. He ran his hands up and down her arms lovingly, and sniffed the air around her. Bonnie shuddered but managed to fabricate a smile. She made up her mind in the shower to do whatever she had to do to survive, even if that meant adulating Klaus.

They road in the back of a black limo to an elite night club in God only knows what city. He led her to a private room in the back that was full of very handsome men all dressed to the nines in expensive business suits. The room reeked of mystical energy. Her magic was humming just below her skin, alerting her senses that most of them were supernatural.

Klaus hovered over her and whispered. "Wolves! Stay close."

As they walked further into the room, a very large, very beautiful man with dark hair and blue eyes approached them. Aside from his very large frame, he reminded her of Damon. She couldn't help but smile.

"Klaus where are your manners? Introduce us to your beautiful lady." He said bending down planting a kiss on her cheek.

Bonnie giggled, but her mood was soured in seconds as Klaus decapitated the man with his bare hands. Bonnie watched on in horror as he ripped the hearts out, or tore the heads off the remaining men in the room. Klaus was vicious. He took the lives of over twelve men, wolves in less than two minutes.

He wiped his drying lips with the back of his hand as he looked up at her. "Well I came here to discuss buying this club from them, but I guess this is easier."

She stood planted in her original spot when Klaus went into the bathroom. He rejoined her in the room with now clean hands holding a clean plain white shirt. She had no idea where he got it, but she watched him remove his bloody shirt and replace it with the clean one. He stalked toward her holding his hand out.

"We may as well enjoy ourselves while we're here. Shall we dance?" She reluctantly took his hand.

As he led her out of the private room back into the club, he glanced back at her over his shoulder. "Never ever let another man touch you!"

Bonnie bit the corn of her bottom lip hard to refrain from speaking, and nodded slowly. She knew Klaus killed people in cold blood, but to witness it first hand was eye-opening. The level of fear she had for him skyrocketed.

Before they reached the dance floor, Klaus leaned over the bar and whispered for the bartender to have the mess in the back cleaned up. As they continued onto the dance floor, Bonnie took notice of all the happy patrons in the establishment. She was amazed at how completely oblivious they all were to the carnage located mere inches away from them

Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her back so that his chest rested securely against her bare back. He removed one hand from around her middle, and trailed it down her arm until her hand was in his. They swayed slowly to the music while Klaus moaned in her ear. When he kissed the pulse point on her neck, she knew what was coming next yet she did not fight it. She felt his sharp teeth tear into her flesh, and her eyes widened due to the pain while a single tear traveled down her face. As he drank from her she felt her body slack into his and before she knew it, darkness overtook her.

When she finally woke up, she was back in her bed completely naked with an equally naked Klaus poised above her. The room was only lit by the fireplace across the from the bed. Bonnie gasped when her eyes met his. His face was stoic, and she knew there was no point in fighting him. She closed her eyes tightly and spread her legs for him.

"I see we've finally come to an understanding." He said before kissing her sloppily on the mouth, and plowing into her. She squealed out in pain at the invasion, but she refused to scream. As much as she wanted to, she did not want to give him the satisfaction. Instead she clenched the sheets, and kept her eyes tightly closed as silent hot tears rolled out of them.

He grunted like a caveman as he filled her then collapsed on top of her. He fell asleep just like that, on top of her with his satisfied member still limp inside of her. She lay completely still beneath him for the rest of the night.

**A/N: man Klaus is vicious. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: to the reviewers who thought the abuse was a little rushed, please keep in mind that this is a Bamon story. This is not a story about Bonnie and Klaus so the build up in this story is not about them. The build up is to Damon and Bonnie.**

**Also to the reviewers who think Klaus or Bonnie is ooc in this story, I have to disagree. Klaus is a psychopath nothing is above him. We were introduced to Klaus as someone everyone feared. This is my take on that Klaus. Not the one that has been watered down thru the seasons. And Bonnie is a woman who has been to hell and back several times figuratively and literally. She is strictly on survival mode in this story even if it means submitting to Klaus or drinking his blood. **

**Lastly in this story, as in any story I write about her, Bonnie did not sleep with Jeremy. I honestly believe that was one of the biggest mistakes by the writers where she is concerned. So Bonnie did not sleep with Jeremy in this story. This chapter does visit that idea.**

**Happy reading... And keep in mind that this story isn't for everyone. If you don't like where it's taking these characters, don't read it.**

**Thank you to all those that do enjoy it. **

**Chapter 4**

"Drowning yourself in bourbon is not going to get Bonnie back." Stephens said after watching is brother drink an entire bottle in all of ten minutes.

"Four weeks and six incompetent witches later still no signs of Bon-Bon. Who do I have to kill to get a lead?"

"Bonnie is a fighter she will be okay."

"Damon threw his glass at his brother who easily dodged it causing it to shatter against the wall. "Okay? You think Bonnie is okay? You didn't hear her, hear him. You have no idea what he is doing to her. Bonnie is far from okay. She may never be okay again. You all were too eager to just hand her over. It's not right, Bonnie doesn't deserve this."

Damon never told anyone about his quick telephone conversation with Bonnie, or what Klaus said to him the day he staked him.

"Are you saying we should have let him kill Elena?"

Damon shook his head in defeat. "I'm saying there are worst things than death." He bent down to place his hands on his knees, and took a deep breath. "We have to get her back Stephen."

* * *

Bonnie Bennett spent the last three weeks playing the part of compliant captive. She ate almost every meal with Klaus. She went out with him on weekends, mostly to the nightclub he got from the wolves he slaughtered. When he wanted to have sex with her, which was almost every night, she allowed it. She wasn't a willing participant; in fact, it took everything in her to keep from vomiting every time he touched her or forced his blood down her throat, but she did not fight him. She did her best to refrain from setting him off so that he would not hit her. That however, proved to be a losing battle because he was a ticking time bomb. His explosions were unpredictable. He killed men for just looking at her, and if she so much as smiled at the opposite sex, she paid for it physically once they were alone. She lived in constant fear causing her to become docile, someone she herself couldn't recognize.

Not all her time spent with Klaus was bad. Two weeks into her time with Klaus he took it upon himself to improve her magic. Bonnie Bennett was the most powerful witch he'd ever come across, and he wanted to be the sole beneficiary of it once she was at full strength. And she was proving to be quit the study. Bonnie was the only witch he'd ever come across that had all forms of magic coursing thru her veins, and he was teaching her to tap into all of it. After watching her practice for a full afternoon, he made a mental note to himself to revisit the coven of witches that cast the spell that prevented her from using magic against him. Keeping this witch under his thumb was his top priority.

Her magic lessons were the only part of the day that she actually looked forward to. Klaus was a supernatural being that was over a thousand years old whose mother was a powerful witch. He knew more about witches than anyone she'd ever encountered, and was proving to be an exemplary teacher. She could feel her magic amplifying with each lesson. She knew she was strong enough to defeat Klaus, if only she had her grimoires to undo whatever spell was preventing her from using magic on him.

* * *

"Is it always like this? With you…with other women I mean. Does it always hu… I mean do they enjoy it?" She said to him in a lukewarm tone as he lay on top of her after defiling her for the umpteenth time. Bonnie didn't really know what got into her. She didn't know why she decided to confront Klaus in this manner, and yes she knew she was taking the risk of setting him off, but she didn't care. She just knew she was tired of hurting.

Klaus looked down at the witch beneath him stoical. It'd been a very long time since he cared about pleasing a woman, but he had to admit that the witch was growing on him. He enjoyed having someone so powerful and beautiful at his beckoning. So when she asked him this, a very minuscule part of his heart warmed.

"You want to know if I can make it good for you?" He asked her.

She shook her head slowly because she was unsure of what she was asking. She didn't want to be having sex with him at all, but she knew that wasn't an option. The realization of her words suddenly hit her, and her heart started racing. She was afraid of what he might do next.

"Forget it" She said. "I don't know why I said that." She started trembling.

"No you're right." He kissed her softly on the lips. "You deserve more from me." He kissed her neck, and all the way down her tummy. "I'll make it good for you."

He slid his fingers down her slit, and used them to pry open her lower lips then kissed her swollen clit. An unsolicited moan escaped her throat, and her back unconsciously arced away from the mattress. The only person that ever kissed her there was Jeremy and that was interrupted by random supernaturals dying and needing to pass thru her. Klaus worked her center with his tongue like it was his last meal, and before she knew it she was climaxing in his mouth. She was so wet after that, she barely felt it when he entered her again. And this time when he exploded, she did too. But when it was all said and done, she actually felt worst. She didn't want to have sex with Klaus, and she certainly didn't want to enjoy having sex with Klaus. Her body betrayed her, and it sickened her. And she was sick with herself every time after that.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett spent an entire year-and-a-half with Klaus before he announced they were moving to his family home in New Orleans. Bonnie was inwardly hysterical. Living with one original was problematic enough. How would she adapt to a house full of them? However her apprehension was uncalled for because the remaining Mikaelsons treated her like family. They cherished her; although, not enough to accost Klaus about letting her go. Elijah did somehow convince Klaus to allow her to leave the house without him. Albeit he always sent two of his vampire lackey's as his proxy.

She was out shopping in the French Quarter when she ran directly in to him. He stood but inches away from her.

"Bonnie?" He said excited, but unbelievingly.

Bonnie froze. She didn't know what to do. She scanned the faces of Klaus' henchmen, and feared what they might tell him. She greeted Damon with a simple bow of her head, and quickly turned on her heels to retreat.

Damon Salvatore spent the past two years of his life searching the world for Bonnie Bennett. He was in New Orleans following a lead from a coven of witches who said several originals lived in New Orleans. He was coming out of the Inn he was staying in when he ran into her. He was so relieved to see her alive, and outwardly unharmed. She however, didn't feel the same way because she quickly walked away from him.

He instinctively followed. "Bonnie stop. I have been looking all over for you."

She continued to walk away. When he got closer to her, Klaus' vampires intervened. They grabbed Damon, and began beating him. Bonnie's magic reacted before she did, and the two vampire's beating Damon were on fire burning to their deaths before Bonnie had a chance to realize what she had done.

Damon was amazed at her display of power; Bonnie however, began to hyperventilate. How would she be able to explain to Klaus that not only did she run into Damon Salvatore, but she killed two vampires in order to save him. She took off running down an alley with a confused Damon Salvatore on her heels.

He quickly caught up to her. "Bonnie wait… just stop." He grabbed her by the shoulders, and spun her around. Bonnie began trembling in his arms, so he hugged her tightly. She gripped his shirt, and cried violently into his chest for several seconds before she started whaling on it.

"No let me go. I have to get back. Let me go!" She screamed

Damon was afraid that she would set him on fire next in her frantic state, but he refused to leave without her. He took the vial out of his back pocket that he got from the last coven of witches he visited. It contained a sleeping powder said to be strong enough to knock out an original. He planned to use it to catch one of the originals in order to tie them up, and interrogate them on the whereabouts of Klaus. Running into Bonnie was even better. The Gods must have been smiling down on him. He broke the bottle open, poured the contents into the palm of his hand, and blew it into her face before she even saw him reach into his pocket. Two seconds later a frantic Bonnie Bennett collapsed into his awaiting arms.

**A/N: Awww shucks Damon finally has his Bon-Bon in his arms, but is it really going to be that easy. Will Klaus let her go? Stay tuned. LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: first let me say thank you to all who are enjoying the story. please forgive me for any misspellings, including Stefan's name. I wrote it Stephan in my other story, so it is set to auto-correct that way. I will try to keep the spelling Stefan.**

**And for anyone who does not like where this story is going or where I take the characters, all I can say is 'Enjoy the ride, or get off!'**

**Chapter 5**

Bonnie weakly cracked open her eyes two days later taking in her surroundings. She was back in her old room at the Salvatore Boarding house. Bonnie briefly thought she was back in the 1994 prison world, until she spotted Damon sitting in the chair next to her bed. When her eyes met his, all of her memories came flooding back. She quickly sat up panicked.

"Oh my God Damon, why did you bring me here? How long was I out? I have to go." She said trying to stand, but her body refused.

Damon was at her side in the blink of an eye trying to force her to sit back down.

"Calm down Bonnie. It's okay, you're safe now."

Bonnie's head fell back on the headboard as she rolled her eyes and chuckled darkly.

"I have to get back Damon. Take me back to New Orleans, Now!" She yelled.

"To him, you're trying to get back to him? Bonnie are you crazy? Klaus is a monster."

Bonnie's eyes darkened, and her face became stoic.

"I'm well aware of what he is capable of."

Damon sat down next to her, and placed his hand on top of hers that were resting in her lap.

"Bonnie that's not…. I know what…Please just stay here Bonnie. Let me figure out a way to deal with Klaus."

Bonnie shook her head. "Damon I can't." She started crying "He will come for me, and he will take out anyone who gets in his way. I have to go back." Bonnie stood slowly. "I need a shower."

"Do you need me to get you some of Elena's clothes?"

Bonnie's heart jumped at the mention of Elena. Damon heard it. "She's not here. No one is. I sent them all away. I told them I'd call when you woke up."

Bonnie smiled softly. "No need. I have a few tricks up my sleeve." She answered ignoring the mention of her friends. She stood up straighter, and waved her hand slowly the length of her body. When she was finished, his shirt that she was wearing was transformed into black jeans and a pink blouse.

Damon smiled proudly, "Very Impressive little witch." He said tapping her nose.

* * *

When Bonnie got out of the shower Damon was sitting on the bed waiting for her. He patted the bed signaling her to sit next to him.

"If you have to go back, I have something for you."

Bonnie nodded.

He stood up, and pulled a black velvet cloth from his top drawer.

"At least stay for dinner. I'm sure everyone wants to see you. And please take this with you when you go." He said handing her the cloth. "I got it from one of Klaus' hybrids that managed to break the sire bond. He stole it from him while still sired to him."

Bonnie opened the cloth, and touched the dagger inside. She sniffled. "I don't know what to say Damon."

"Say you'll use it. It won't kill him, but at least it will desiccate him. You can bury his body somewhere no one will find it, and finally be free." He reached in his back pocket, and pulled out his cell phone. "Here, take this too. Call me when it is done, and I will come get you."

Her tears started falling. "Thank you Damon. I will stay for dinner then I have to go." She smiled brightly at him. "I guess an outfit change is in order." She snapped her fingers, and her clothes were transformed into a simple, flowy, white, strapless sun dress.

Damon pulled her in for a hug, and she held on to him tightly while silently crying into his chest. He pulled her closer, so close that she was nearly straddling his lap. They stayed connected for several minutes, and when they finally pulled apart Damon wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and then another one on her cheek. He searched her eyes for several seconds then placed a kiss on her nose. He caressed her hair lovingly while searching her eyes again. He leaned in slowly capturing her lips with his. He kissed her slow and hard, passionately and hungrily. Bonnie froze. She hadn't been kissed like that in a very long time, and she didn't know what to do. Slowly her mouth caught on, and she began kissing him back. He led, and she happily followed when his tongue found hers. She moaned into his mouth, and his manhood stiffened. He leaned over until she was on her back, and he swiftly maneuvered her beneath him never breaking the kiss. His hands found the hem of her dress, and he slowly worked it upward. When his hands slid up to her inner thigh, Bonnie's whole body tensed. Damon sensed this, and shot up to his feet.

"Oh God Bonnie I'm so sorry. I didn't mean… I… I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Damon. Just don't… don't do that. Don't treat me like some wounded animal that can't be touched." She smirked shyly. "I enjoyed it."

* * *

An hour later, Bonnie made her way down the stairs and into the dining room where everyone was already waiting for her. When she walked in the room everyone quickly stood to their feet.

"Oh God Bonnie you're alright." Matt spoke first running towards her picking her up into a bear hug.

"I'm alive." She said patting him on the back.

She quickly took the seat next to his, and directly across from Damon. She smiled at him then shyly dropped her head.

"We're so glad Damon found you Bonnie." Stefan spoke next.

Bonnie looked up at him, and smiled dryly. It's not that she wasn't happy to see everyone, she just couldn't get over the fact that her so called friends handed her over to Klaus on a silver platter.

"Well we all pitched in." Caroline spoke next. "Damon and Stefan made the pasta,

Elena and I did the salad, and Matt set the table. Bonnie squeezed Matt's hand, but never looked up.

"It all looks great, Thanks." She said quietly.

Matt smiled. "You look great Bon."

Bonnie franticly shot up. "He's here!"

Before anyone could ask who 'he' was, Klaus was standing behind her.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Miss me love? Or were you too busy playing with your friends that you couldn't pick up a phone?"

Bonnie began stuttering. "It really wasn't like that Nik. I… I passed out, and Damon saved me."

"Nik?" Damon whispered disgustedly.

"Saved you?" Klaus asked harshly.

"I… I mean… I mean he brought me here because he didn't know where else to take me. I just woke up a couple of hours ago."

"Yes love. Imagine my surprise when you didn't come home, and then to find out two of my vampires were incinerated, and one Damon Salvatore had been sniffing around the Quarter. And then I come here to find you playing with your friends as if you don't have duties to see to."

"Nik I… I was on my way home, but…"

"But what?" Klaus cut in harshly. "You decided it be a good idea to shag around with the eldest Salvatore first?

What is talking about Damon?" Elena asked worriedly.

"And don't you dare try to deny it." Klaus said. "I smell him all over you."

Klaus grabbed her by her hair pulling her closer to him. He ribbed the dress from her now shivering body and laughed wickedly. Bonnie stood there clad in only her panties staring straight into Damon's eyes as tears rolled out of hers.

"You want her Salvatore?" Klaus said looking at Damon. He tightened his grip on Bonnie's hair and began fondling her breast.

"Nik please stop." Bonnie whimpered.

Klaus' hand slid down her small frame slowly, and into her panties where he began playing with her clit. "I'm afraid this is all mine. I made sure sweet little Bonnie here is ruined for any other man. Isn't that right love?"

Bonnie quickly nodded in agreement.

Damon shot to his feet lunging at Klaus, But Stefan and Caroline swiftly caught him, and held him back. He caught Bonnie's gaze again just as a tear slid down her face. She held her head down in shame, and Klaus threw her to the floor.

"Go get your things, and let's go."

Bonnie scurried to her feet scooping the torn dress up to wrap around her. She ran up the stairs, placed the phone and dagger in her purse, and ran back down before Klaus killed any of her friends. She quickly headed out the front door with Klaus on her heels. Before he walked out of the door he turned around and threw a wooden stake at Damon's shoulder.

"Keep your bloody hands off my wife Salvatore, unless you want that stake in your heart?" He continued out the door. "Have a lovely dinner." He yelled.

**A/N: will Bonnie ever be free of Klaus? Don't fret Damon is going after her. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy reading.**

**Chapter 6**

Once the sound of tires rolling away could be heard, Caroline and Stefan released their hold on Damon. Damon's anger immediately flared. He overturned the table, threw chairs across the room, took the stake out of shoulder and flung it across the room at his brother. Stefan caught the stake just before it hit him between the eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you Damon? Calm down." Elena spat.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Did you see what that bastard did to her? Are we all still gonna sit around and pretend that we didn't sentence Bonnie to a fate worse than death?"He had a look of pure disgust on his face."If he is capable of defiling her like that in front of people, can you image what he does to her behind closed doors? We did this to her" He looked up at his brother pleadingly just as a tear fell. "We have to help her."

Elena moved to his side, and began rubbing his back soothingly. "Damon, did you sleep with Bonnie?"

Damon moved out of her reach like her touch burned him. "Are you kidding me Elena? You just witnessed a glimpse of the torture your best friend goes thru all in the name of saving you, and all you want to know is if a cheated on you?"

Elena folded her arms. "I'm just saying… Klaus said..."

"I know what Klaus said." Damon exhaled. "Look let's just concentrate on getting Bonnie back."

"So what's the plan?" Matt chimed in.

"I gave Bonnie my phone. We can start by tracking it." Damon replied.

* * *

The car ride was tensely silent. Klaus had rented a hotel suite for the night because their flight back to New Orleans wasn't scheduled to take off until morning. Bonnie walked into the suite clutching her torn dress, and trying to create as much space as she could between her and Klaus.

"Where's Nikolas?" Bonnie began softly.

"Now you care?" Klaus answered harshly.

"You know I do. I would never leave him, and you know that." Bonnie responded firmly.

"He's in here." Klaus said moving to open a door that led into the guestroom of the suite.

"Krista you can go now" He whispered to a blonde that happily emerged from the room and out of the front door, clearly compelled.

Bonnie moved to go in the guestroom, but Klaus quickly closed the door.

"He's sleeping." Klaus said while walking toward her.

Bonnie backed away holding her shaking hand out in front of her as if trying to keep space between them.

Klaus paused for a moment. "Did you sleep with Damon Salvatore?"

"What? Of course not, you know I would never…"

"I know you should never. I know you're a married woman who made promises. I know you left home two days ago. I know I smell him on you. Those are things I know. So I ask again, did you sleep with Damon Salvatore?"

Bonnie started crying, and shaking her head. "No" she whimpered out.

He raised his voice. "Then explain his stench on you."

Bonnie gulped. "Nik…" She knew using that name sometimes soothed him when he was angry. And she could tell by his glowing eyes that he was past angry.

"Explain!" He yelled thunderously

Bonnie jumped back. "I… I woke up in his bed, wearing his shirt. I don't know how I got there. When I woke up, he kissed me."

Klaus stalked toward her closing the space between them. He grazed her chin with his thumb then lifted it to search her eyes.

"Did you kiss back?"

Bonnie quickly shook her head.

He continued to caress her cheek while looking into her eyes. "Darling you do know how much I hate being lied to. So I'll ask you one more time. Did you kiss him back?"

"No… I…"

Klaus backhanded her so hard she flew across the room. She made a move to stand, and he grabbed her by her hair forcing her to look at him.

"Do I have to fuck the truth out of you?"

Bonnie began shaking. She knew what he meant by that. It'd been a while since he got this way with her, and she was terrified. He wouldn't be satisfied until her lungs couldn't scream any more.

She began begging. "No. please Nik, don't. Nikolas is in the next room. Please."

He threw her to the floor. "Go shower. You smell."

Bonnie quickly ran out of the room, and showered.

She put on the fluffy robe that was hanging on the back of the bathroom then swiped the fogged mirror with her towel. She looked at herself long and hard caressing her new swollen lip and black eye.

"This ends tonight." She whispered to herself before heading out to face him.

* * *

He was standing by the bed nursing a glass of scotch, eyes still glowing with anger. She kept her distance.

"So I noticed you didn't tell your boyfriend that you're a married woman." Klaus said sounding disgusted.

And she didn't. It wasn't like her nuptials were exactly something she was proud of. Being forced to marry the monster who continuously tortures you, while six months pregnant with his child was not her go to topic of choice.

"I didn't really have time to talk about anything while I was there. I was unconscious most of the time." Was her reply.

"Yet you had time to allow another man's mouth to touch you? You are very lucky I care for you, otherwise I would have killed them all."

Bonnie cringed inwardly. She didn't want him to know his words were affecting her. She had to change the dynamic of this conversation fast. She didn't use it often, but when she did it was quite effective at taming the beast that was itching to lash out at her in torturous ways. Seduction, it sickened her every time she had to use it but she was in rare form tonight, survival mode. She stalked toward him seductively untying her robe, and allowing it to fall from her naked body. She cupped his face gentle.

"Nik, you are the only man I want." She whispered to him while nibbling on his ear.

She was keen to pick up on his likes and dislikes over the last couple of years, and she knew how to use them to her advantage. She began slowly undressing him while walking them to the bed. She kissed his neck, and chin, and down his chest, but never his lips. She hated kissing his lips. In her mind that is reserved for someone you actual want to be kissing. His back hit the mattress, and she quickly straddled him. That was his favorite position. He loved her on top, and she knew it. It made him feel like a king being serviced, so she made sure to master it. Knowing how to ride him properly meant no physical pain when he came in her room in the middle of the night to have his way with her. It also meant him not hitting her for a few days. It meant him actually being nice to her. She knew exactly what to do. And tonight she even initiated it, something she never did. She was praying to the God's that Klaus didn't think about that. He was usually very observant, and her initiating sex with him was way out of character.

She was giving a masterful performance. The stray tears that usually threatened to fall whenever he touched her were nowhere to be found, and she took in his manhood with a single gasp ignoring the searing pain it caused because she was unlubricated. She wiggled, and gyrated until her body was fully adjusted to his enormity. Her hips rocked, rolled, and bounced up and down on him like her life depended on his orgasm, and it did. She knew he was close, she could tell by the way his hands shot out and gripped her waist so tightly the shape of his hands would be imprinted there for days to come. She didn't care, she was on a mission. She continued to pounce on him, but with increased vigor and urgency. His toes curled, his eyes closed, and his head snapped back in ecstasy. This was her moment her heart rate sped up, and the palms of her hands itched with magic. She smiled victoriously, and called to the dagger that was inside her purse that was seated in a chair in the adjacent room. The dagger promptly obeyed, and was in her determined hands in seconds. In one breath the dagger was raised above her head, and crashing down into his undead cruel heart. His eyes shot open on impact, and his hands reached for her neck. She quickly jumped off of him, and out of his grasp as the magic in the dagger began circulating. His ashen body dropped back to the mattress with a loud thud while Bonnie scrambled to her feet. She put her robe back on, and sat in the chair next to the bed staring at him.

* * *

She sat staring blankly for what seemed like hours, until she heard what sounded like snapping, or clapping. She broke out of her daze to a frantic Damon Salvatore snapping his fingers in her face.

"Bonnie, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

She looked around suddenly remembering the events that took place moments ago, and shot out of her seat nervously.

"I will be. How did you get in here?"

He pointed to the open doors of the balcony. "There's a tracking app on the phone I gave you."

Bonnie nodded, and motioned to the bed.

"I did it." She said half laughing, half crying.

"I see that." He replied pulling her into a hug.

He held her for several minutes while she cried. She fell apart, and he held her up while her body slumped threatening to fall to her knees. The harder she cried, the tighter he held. They somehow ended up on the lush sofa in the adjacent living room, and he held her until she fell asleep. She slept for two hours, until a defining noise sounded from the guestroom. Bonnie darted to her feet.

"Oh God Nickolas," she said as she ran towards the room.

Damon stood confused until Bonnie reemerged from the guestroom cuddling a tiny brown boy with curly dirty-blond hair, grey eyes, and pink bow shaped lips. There was no mistaken that baby's DNA, he was the perfect mix of Bonnie and Klaus.

**A/N: Ding Dong the Klaus is dead (well not dead dead), so bring on the Bamon!**

**Bonnie was married, and has a baby by Klaus. The road to Bamon is going to be a bumpy ride.**

**P.S. How annoying is Elena?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I love the input. Keep em coming.**

**Chapter 7**

Damon's feet were glued to the floor, and he his voice was lost in his throat. Bonnie had Klaus' child. What should one's reaction be to this revelation? Damon, for the first time in his life did not know what to say. The air was so thick, he had to say something. He settled for, "how old is he?"

Bonnie ran her figure thru the child's curly locks, and half smiled. "He just made six months." She said proudly.

This threw Damon off even more. He knew this was not a child created out of love, or even out of lust, but from something much darker. He couldn't for the life of him wrap his mind around Bonnie loving something that came from Klaus as much as she did. She didn't have to say it. Damon saw it in the way she coddled him, and the way her face lit with pride when he asked her about the child's age. Bonnie loved that baby more than anything, and it made Damon admire her even more.

As Bonnie changed and fed the baby, Damon called Stefan. Bonnie rocked Nikolas back to sleep, and as she was laying him back down in the guestroom she heard the front door buzz. She opened the door, and was greeted by Stefan with a coffin. 'Where did he get a coffin, and how did he get it up here?' She thought to herself.

As if Stefan read her mind he said. "Don't worry, no one saw me."

Bonnie nodded hesitantly, and directed him into the room were Klaus' desiccated body was. Damon and Stefan placed Klaus in the coffin, and Bonnie spelled it shut.

"No one but me is opening that." She whispered more to herself than the two brothers.

"Where do you want him?" Damon asked.

"Bonnie looked up in the air as if thinking. "I haven't really thought about that." She rubbed her hands over her face.

"Why don't we keep him in the basement at the boarding house until you decide?" Stefan added.

Bonnie nodded in agreement, as they wheeled him out.

"What's going on here?"

All three supernaturals snapped their attention to the doorway where an uneasy Elijah stood.

"Elijah, please." Bonnie said softly with tears in her eyes.

Elijah side stepped the Salvatore's and approached Bonnie.

"This is family business perhaps your friends should wait outside."

"Absolutely not" Damon cut in.

"It's okay." Bonnie assured him. "We won't be that long."

Damon hesitantly nodded as he and Stefan made their way out the door.

"We won't be far." He yelled back over his shoulder.

As soon as the door shut, Elijah started. "I assume Niklaus is in the coffin."

"Yes."

"And I assume you plan on him being there a very long time."

"I do."

"Miss Bennett I'm well aware of the hell my brother bestowed upon you, and for that I apologize. I will not pretend to agree with your method of handling your husband, but I will not stand in your way."

Bonnie exhaled. "Thank you Elijah."

"I will however insist that you allow Rebekah and me access to our nephew." He added.

"Of course." Bonnie agreed.

Elijah bowed politely. "Bonnie you and Nikolas are family, and Mikaelson's always look out for each other. That child should want for nothing. You will have access to all Niklaus' accounts by morning, and if you need anything you have my number."

Stefan and Damon watched on in awe as Elijah vacated the premises without conflict. Damon helped Stefan smuggle the coffin down to his truck then made his way back to the room to collect Bonnie and the baby.

* * *

An hour later as Klaus rest securely in the boarding house cellar, Damon directed Bonnie and her baby into the living room where her old friends assembled. The sight of Bonnie holding a sleeping baby silenced the room. Bonnie timidly moved behind Damon.

"Whose baby?" Caroline spoke what everyone was thinking.

"Mine," Bonnie answered shyly

"And Klaus'… You had Klaus' baby? Elena's voice was dripping with distaste.

Bonnie's head dropped as tears instantly filled her eyes and anger filled her soul. "It wasn't exactly my choice. All my choices were taken from me the day my friends decided my life's worth. I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for any of this. He may be Klaus' baby, but he is also mine." Her raised voice suddenly became a whisper. "And I wouldn't trade him for anything… not even… he makes it all mean something."

Caroline trying to lighten the mood said. "He's beautiful Bonnie, can I hold him?"

As Caroline moved closer, Bonnie turned the baby away protectively. "I should get him to bed. Damon."

Damon sprang into action. "I'll show you to your room."

The following morning Bonnie woke to the smell of fresh coffee, and pancakes. She smiled as her time in the 1994 prison world flooded her memories. She hopped out of bed, scooped her baby up from his pak-n-play, changed him, and headed downstairs with him in her arms. She was greeted with an overwhelming amount of baby supplies.

Damon peeked at her reaction from the kitchen. "Walmart stays open 24 hours. I didn't know what you would need, so I bought everything."

Bonnie chuckled shyly. "Thank you Damon."

She placed the baby in the stroller, and headed to the kitchen where she and Damon enjoyed the breakfast he prepared. They sat in silence for a while before Damon spoke lightheartedly. "Cute kid… he got a nickname, or middle name, or any other name?"

Bonnie knew what Damon was hinting at. "I didn't choose his name, but if it bothers you that much you can call him Orion. His middle name is Orion." She chuckled to herself. "I sometimes call him that when no one else is around."

"Perfect, Orion… I like that."

They stared at each other for several moments before Bonnie spoke. "I really do appreciate all that you've done for me Damon, but I don't want to be a burden. Can you take me to look for my own house today?"

"Of course, but you can stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you Damon, but I get the impression that Elena does not feel the same way. I don't want any ones feelings about Klaus being projected toward my son."

Damon reached across the table and began caressing the back of Bonnie's hand. "Elena would never…" Damon started to defend her, but Bonnie cut him off.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

As if on cue, Elena walked in the room bitterly glancing at the pair's joined hands before greeting Damon with a peck on his cheek.

"Bonnie," Elena greeted dryly. "How did you and the baby sleep? I didn't hear a peep out of him all night."

Bonnie took the baby out of the stroller to hold him in her arms. "Yeah he started sleeping thru the night a couple of weeks ago."

Elena's bored facial expression didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie, so she decided to end the forced small talk by excusing herself from the table announcing she had phone calls to make. Bonnie called Elijah from the land-line in the living room for Klaus' account information, which he happily disclosed to her.

While Bonnie was on the phone, Elena took her seat in the kitchen.

"So how creepy is it having a miniature Klaus hanging around? I wonder how old the little evil spawn will be when he starts killing."

Damon looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. "Nothing that comes from Bonnie could ever be evil. I never pegged you for the heartless type Elena. It's not really a good look on you. It's much better suited for Kathrine."

Elena jumped up from the table crying as she exited the room. She bumped Stefan's shoulder on her way out.

"Trouble in paradise," Stefan asked while taking a seat at the table.

"I don't even know who she is any more. Ever since I returned from the prison world, she has been different." Damon confided in his brother.

"Are you sure it's her that's changed?"

Damon thought about it for a minute before he smiled. "I guess spending all that time alone with Bonnie did have an effect on me. She's a judgey little thing."

Stefan eyed his brother knowingly. "Damon, are you in love with Bonnie?"

Damon furrowed his brow, "what?"

"I see how you are with her. I see how you are about her. This has been a long time coming. I just want to know what you plan on doing about it. Bonnie has been thru a lot."

"I don't need you telling me how much Bonnie has been thru. I am well aware of what she has been thru."

"Then you know she doesn't need you confusing her."

"There's nothing confusing about my feelings for her. What I feel for her is my business."

"Really… and what about Elena?"

"What about Elena?"

Both brothers grew quiet as the air in the room seemed to thicken, a fully dressed Bonnie walked in the room with her baby in tow.

"Ready?"

"Extremely," Damon replied looking at Stefan. "I had a lady at Walmart show me how to put the new car-seat in."

Stefan chuckle to himself shaking his head as the trio left.

**A/N: If any one is offended by the way I write Elena, I have to inform you that it's just the way I see her. **

**Damon knows Bonnie's road to healing will be a bumpy one, but he is dead set on helping her thru it. I'm sure Elena won't be to happy about that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: There is one cringe worthy scene in this chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

"So, where to," Damon asked as he was pulling out of the long driveway at the boarding house. "Are you staying in Mystic Falls?"

He was holding his breath hoping she said yes. She frowned for a moment then smiled as her eyes lit up a little.

"This is home. While I was away all I could think about was coming home. My dad is buried here, so is my grams. Here is where I want to be."

Damon released his breath, and turned the music on.

"Small town suburbia it is." He joked

Bonnie laughed as her eyes lit up again.

"Do you know what happened to my Grams house, or my dad's?"

"Last I heard, Abby sold your dad's house, but your grams house is still in your name. Wanna go check it out?"

"Abby huh? That woman has got some nerve. She has to be the world's worst mother." Bonnie looked out the window longingly. "Yeah take me to my gram's house."

As they approached the two story colonial style house on the quiet suburban street, Bonnie was amazed at how immaculately kept the house was.

"Who's been taking care of the house?" Bonnie asked more to herself than to Damon.

"It was my way of being close to you," was his reply.

Bonnie looked at Damon like he had grown a second head. 'Why would he need to feel close to me?' She thought. As they approached the door Damon retrieved a key from a planter that set on the porch. He handed Bonnie the key, and she opened the door. The inside of the house was well taken care of too. She turned around with a questioning expression painted on her face.

"I've never been invited in, so I hired a cleaning lady."

Bonnie raised one brow as she flicked the light switch. Once the light came on, she turned to Damon again.

"I might have paid a few of the household bills while you were gone."

Bonnie smiled brightly. "Thank you Damon. You didn't have to do that."

"I know. I wanted to." He said smiling brightly.

As Bonnie continued her journey thru the house with her baby on her hip, she heard Damon clearing his throat. She looked back at the door, and giggled.

"I'm sorry. Come in please, Damon."

Damon proudly walked in.

"So what's the plan?" He asked while playing with Orion's hand that was hung over Bonnie's shoulder.

"This is home." She said. "This is where I want to be. I have so many happy memories here. I want to share them with my son."

Bonnie looked at Damon while biting the inside of her cheek.

"What?" He asked.

"It's a little out dated. Would you help me spruce this place up a bit?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank…"

"Stop thanking me."

"I'll stop thanking you if you stop walking on eggshells around me. Stop treating me like some wounded little bird."

Damon tapped her nose. "Okay little bird." He whispered.

Bonnie twirled around several times. "Well little man, I guess where home." A tear fell from her eye as she whispered it again. "We're finally home."

Damon took a deep breath as he watched her walk around the house for several more minutes.

"You know Bon, since I'm no longer walking on eggshells…"

Bonnie stopped, and turned her attention to him.

"I have a friend that I think you should talk to, a vampire friend that also happens to be a very good psychologist."

"Maybe," she shrugged her shoulders as she changed the subject. "I'm getting hungry again. Does Matt still work at The Grille?"

"He manages it actually."

"Wow. Go Matt. Can we go pay him a visit?"

Damon playfully plucked the baby from her arms. He sarcastically sung "Yay Matt" as he made his way out the front door.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were seated at a booth ordering lunch. Matt spotted the trio, and strolled to their table.

"Hey Bon" he said as he pulled her up into a hug.

Bonnie squeezed him tightly "hey Matt."

Matt grabbed the baby from Damon. "Man Bon, he is beautiful. What's his name?"

"Orion," Damon cut in.

Bonnie giggled, "Thanks Matt."

Matt handed the baby back to Damon. "Bon call me later so we can hangout or something." He said as he retreated to get back to work.

"Okay"

Bonnie turned her attention to Damon who was making faces at the baby.

"Since when do you like kids?"

"I don't like kids. I like this kid. I like this kid's mother."

Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat as heat rose to her cheeks, and her glance fell to her feet.

"Can I use your phone?" She changed the subject. "I need to call Elijah to let him know where I will be from now on."

"Elijah?" Damon yelled a little louder than he meant to. "Why are you communicating with Elijah?"

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not like that. They know very little about how I came to be with Klaus. When we moved to New Orleans, I was already married to him and had a two week old baby. Elijah and Rebekah have been good to me and my son, well as good as Klaus let them be." She said the last part under her breath but Damon heard her, and cringed.

Damon nodded. "So do you want to go get the baby's things from the boarding house when we're done here? We can stop, and get you a phone on the way."

"Okay. I also need to buy clothes, and food, and get a nanny, a magical one."

"Don't push it little bird." But he took her everywhere she needed to go anyway, minus the magical nanny. Bonnie would have to handle that on her own.

* * *

By the time they made it back to the boarding house the sun was setting, and evening was fast approaching. They were greeted by a seemingly annoyed Elena. Bonnie felt the tension between the lovers, so she excused herself to the guestroom she occupied the previous night.

"I'll be upstairs when you're ready to go." She told Damon before ascending the stairs because she did not want to spend another night in the Salvatore house. Bonnie had a hard time getting comfortable there. After her so-called friends handed her over to Klaus in that very living room, she would probably never be comfortable here again. She couldn't wait to get back to her grams house where she felt some resemblance of safe. Bonnie bottled, and changed the baby before laying him in the pak-n-play. She sat on the bed, and several minutes later her busy day caught up to her. Sleep overtook her in no time.

An hour later, Stefan came home and was greeted by a fuming Elena arguing with Damon about how much time he spends with Bonnie. Stefan wanted no parts of that argument, so he made his way upstairs. On his way to his room he heard what sounded like painful moaning coming from the room Bonnie was staying in. He quietly peeked in, and saw the witch stirring and saying something under her breath. Stefan crept closer to the bed trying to avoid waking Bonnie, or her baby. As he stood directly next to her, he was finally able to make out what she was saying.

'Klaus please stop. I can't take it anymore.'

She was pleading, and Stefan's heart ached for her in that moment. He felt increasingly bad for handing Bonnie over to Klaus. He honestly thought Klaus wouldn't harm her physically because he spent time with Klaus and no physical harm came to him. When he voted Bonnie over two years ago, he really felt like he was making the right choice. He was after all, keeping Elena alive. Damon once told him that there are things worse than death concerning Bonnie and her time with Klaus. And in this moment Stefan was suddenly becoming aware of that. He wanted to make it up to Bonnie, so he needed to understand what she went thru. Stefan was usually opposed to vampires invading someone's thoughts, but in this moment he felt it necessary. He sat in the chair next to her bed, ghosted his palm over her forehead, and entered Bonnie's thoughts. Stefan never invaded a witches' dream before, so he had no idea what he was getting into. He saw what she saw, smelled what she smelled, and felt what she felt.

_**Bonnie was backing up begging Klaus not to hit her again. She was terrified because she could sense how angry he was. Her nose was already bleeding from a backhand to the face. 'You know better than letting another man touch you' Klaus told her. Bonnie continued to back up, but her back hit the wall. 'I didn't… I swear. He grabbed me as I walked passed. I swear… please.' She begged him to no avail. Klaus punched her in the stomach, and she hunched over moaning in pain. He grabbed her by her hair, and dragged her to the room. He threw her trembling body to the bed, and pounced on her. As he ripped her clothes off, Bonnie began to beg again. 'Please Klaus don't do this. I'm still so sore from this morning. Please I can't take anymore.' Klaus slapped her again, and pulled his pants down to his thighs. He thrust into Bonnie so hard, she screamed.**_

Stefan jumped back breathing heavily. He swiped his hand over his eyes several times trying to erase what he saw, heard, and felt in Bonnie's dream. He realized that her dream was a memory, and his heart broke. He returned his gaze to a sleeping Bonnie as she continued to moan out in pain, and a tear fell down his cheek. There is no way Bonnie would forgive them for this.

**A/N: looks like Damon is going to have to make a choice.**

**Stefan is finally realizing what hell he helped sentence Bonnie to. (too late)**

**Can Damon really love a child that belongs to Klaus? **

**Stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Bonnie woke suddenly, her green eyes met Stefan's concerned ones. Bonnie instantly panicked. Why was Stefan in her room, while she slept? Bonnie screamed, and shot out of bed toward her sleeping baby. She scooped her little guy up, and put up a magical barrier between them and Stefan. Seconds later Damon came running in the room with Elena on his heels.

"What's happened? What's going on?" Damon asked while Elena watched on quizzically.

"He…Stefan…" Bonnie was trying to explain thru harsh breaths, but she didn't even really know what was going on. "Stefan was standing over me while I slept." She finally said.

"You what?" Damon yelled out.

"It wasn't like that. I heard her having a nightmare, so I was checking on her." Stefan defended himself.

"By creeping up on her?" Damon asked.

Bonnie dropped the barrier. "Damon can you take me home?"

"Home?" Elena and Stefan asked in unison.

Ignoring them, Damon answered Bonnie. "Sure, wait in the car. I'll bring all his things out."

Bonnie nodded, and swiftly made her way past Elena and Stefan without eye contact.

Once Damon and Bonnie were out of the room, Elena looked toward Stefan "Well she sure has the whole damsel in distress thing down."

Stefan rolled his eyes, and moved past Elena to make his way to his room.

* * *

By the time Damon finished unloading all Bonnie's crap from his car; she had already put the baby back to bed and was lounging on the old sofa in the living room.

"Coffee?" He asked while standing behind her.

"Sure."

Twenty minutes later Damon was handing her a cup of coffee he made from the stash of newly purchased groceries. Damon sat next to her on the sofa, and pulled her feet into his lap like he did so many times when they were stuck in 1994.

"Wanna talk about what happened at the boarding house."

Bonnie shrugged nonchalantly. "I had a nightmare. I woke up to Stefan was hovering over me. It freaked me out."

Damon nodded. "Are you okay now?"

"Honestly Damon, I really don't think I am. I don't think I ever will be."

Damon took off her shoes, and began rubbing her feet. "We'll get there."

Bonnie eyed him wordlessly for several seconds. "Everything okay with Elena?"

"Elena is… Elena."

Bonnie giggled. "Oh my God, we used to say that about you."

Damon laughed, and worked his massage up toward her calves. Bonnie's laughed trailed off as she snatched her legs out of his lap, and placed them under her small frame.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I just… I wasn't thinking."

Bonnie nodded.

He got up to leave, but she grabbed his wrist.

"Stay. I… Stay. I don't want to be alone tonight."

Damon sat back down, and cleared his throat. He took his jacket off, and placed his arm on the back of the sofa. Bonnie slid a little closer to him, and dropped her head on his side right beneath his armpit. She took in his scent, and relished in it. She realized how much she missed him. She wrapped both arms around his waist, and cuddled into him. She was fast asleep in minutes. Damon aloud sleep to overtake him several seconds later.

* * *

The pair woke hours later to the sound of the doorbell buzzing. Bonnie wiped the sleep from her eyes, and quickly jumped up to answer the door.

"Rebekah… Come in."

"Morning sis, where's my handsome nephew?"

"Okay that's my cue to leave." Damon interrupted.

He kissed Bonnie on the cheek, nodded lightly to acknowledge Rebekah, and slid out the front door. Rebekah gave Bonnie a questioning look. She ignored it.

"I was just about to get him up. We have a long day ahead of us. I want to get started on creating the perfect nursery for him."

"In this little old house?" Rebekah asked with a look of disgust on her face.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It's the house I grew up in. Not everyone is born with a silver spoon in his mouth."

"But fortunately my nephew is. You can buy a new house. One better suited for the only Mikaelson child in existence."

Bonnie huffed. "This is the house I want to live in."

Rebekah acquiesced. "Well at least let me take care of the nursery."

Bonnie started up the stairs giggling. "Have at it."

Rebekah was giddy. She couldn't wait to get started. She called her personal interior designer right away.

After making her calls, Rebekah joined Bonnie in the bathroom as she bath the baby.

"Bonnie, Elijah told me about Niklaus."

"I don't want to talk about it." Bonnie cut her off.

"Just hear me out. I don't know exactly what went on with you and my brother, but I do know Niklaus can be a monster. He kept me daggered for 200 years once for dating his friend." Rebekah lowered her voice and spoke softly. "I just want you to know I support your decision. And I want to be here for you and my nephew."

Bonnie dried and diapered the baby with tears in her eyes before handing him to his aunt.

"Thanks Bex. I could use a friend."

Rebekah cleared her throat mockingly. "From the looks of things, I'd say you have a friend, a very interesting friend, a very dark haired blue eyed sexy vampire friend."

Bonnie blushed. "It's not like that. Damon is in love with Elena."

"Sure" Rebekah said dryly. "And I'm still in love with Stefan."

Bonnie raised a brow. "Oh my God, are you?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Don't be naïve Bonnie, of course not. Just like Damon's not in love with Elena anymore, and something tells me he'll be sniffing around here a lot."

"Damon and I are friends. That tends to happen when you die together."

"Okay." Rebekah giggled. "So how about I stay here, and help you with the baby?"

"In this little old house?" Bonnie mocked.

"Hey wherever this handsome little guy is, that's where I want to be. Plus you could always give me the master bedroom."

Bonnie laughed. "Absolutely not, but the attic is huge. You can work your interior design magic until it's up to par with your standards.

* * *

Damon walked into his living room where Stefan was sitting reading the newspaper.

"Elena just recently left. She waited for you all night."

Damon shrugged his shoulders

"Damon, what are you doing? You do realize that you just spent the night with another woman."

"It wasn't like that Stefan. Bonnie needed me. Besides you're the one who freaked her out by stalking her while she slept."

"I wasn't stalking her. I wanted to see the nightmare she was having." Stefan confessed.

"And?"

"And it was about Klaus."

"What about Klaus?"

"Damon, I really don't think you want to know. It was horrifying. I will say that Bonnie is going to need some help, professional help."

"Don't you think I know that?" Damon gritted thru his teeth. "I already recommended that. She'll go when she is ready. Right now she needs me to be her friend."

"Friend? " Stefan raised a brow.

"Yes friend Stefan. I know you don't have many, but you know what they are."

"What about Elena?"

Damon rolled his eyes. He was so sick of Stefan, of everyone worrying about Elena. His only focus right now is Bonnie. He finally had her back, and he wasn't going to let Stefan, Elena, or anyone else keep him from her. Damon ignored his brother's annoying question.

"Bonnie needs me to help her renovate her house."

"Maybe I can help. I really wanna try to make amends with Bonnie."

"I don't know Stefan, Bonnie is really fragile right now. Plus the whole stalking her while she sleeps thing… "

Stefan threw his book at him. "Just ask her if she could use another pair of hands."

* * *

Later that day while going over plans for the nursery and attic with Rebekah's interior designer, a horn honked several times. Bonnie looked out the window and saw Elijah getting out of a brand spanking new shiny black Lexus LS. She headed outside to greet him, and he hands her the car keys.

"I figured you and the child would be in need of transportation."

Bonnie could hardly contain her excitement. She jumped up and down lightly. "This is my car?"

Elijah nodded like he was bored. "I hope it lives up to your standards."

Bonnie ran around the car several times with a huge grin on her face. She opened the driver side door, slid across the black leather interior, and started fiddling with nobs and buttons. She rolled the window down.

"Thank you Elijah."

After Elijah and the interior designer left, Bonnie was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Rebekah was playing with the baby in the living room. The doorbell sounded, and several seconds later Damon Salvatore walks into the kitchen.

"Auntie Original let me in."

Bonnie chuckled. "Do you have a nickname for everybody?"

"Pretty much... so what's for dinner?"

Bonnie smiled at the fact that Damon invited himself for dinner. Truth be told, she was hoping he would show up. She enjoyed having him around, maybe a little too much.

"Chili, my grams recipe."

"Need any help?"

"Nope, just sit there looking pretty." Bonnie smiled.

"So you admit that I'm gloriously gorgeous?"

"I said pretty."

Damon waved his hand as if dismissing what he just heard. "Schematics"

Bonnie walked behind the stool he was seated in, leaned over until her lips were practically touching his ear, and whispered. "I think you're beautiful." She giggled and went back to cooking.

Damon silently choked on his saliva while the bulge in the front of his pants sprang to life. He knew she was being playful, but it still made him want to fuck her right there and now. He shook his head trying to clear the X-rated images from it, and swiftly changed the subject.

"So when would you like to get started on sprucing this place up?"

**A/N: I don't know if Bonnie should be so quick to forgive when it comes to Stefan, or any of the scooby gang.**

**I think it's time Damon ends his relationship with Elena...Should be interesting.**

**Don't you just love Elijah, and Rebekah?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Bonnie's home renovations were coming along beautifully. The nursery was complete, and nothing short of spectacular. Rebekah made sure of it. The attic was transformed into a space that would make any upscale New York flats jealous. Rebekah even added an ensuite bathroom. Bonnie's master bedroom was colorful and eclectic, suitable for a young witch. And the living room was warm and inviting, but modern. Damon updated the guest bath with paint, new fixtures, and new décor. He was in the middle of gutting the kitchen, and thought it be the perfect time to bring up needing Stefan's help.

"Mind if I bring in an extra pair of hands to help with this massive job?"

"I thought Damon Salvatore, jack-of-all-trades, was more than capable of handling a little kitchen remodel." Bonnie replied mockingly.

Damon raised his tool belt "Oh I am. Don't get it t twisted sister."

Bonnie laughed. "Who did you have in mind?"

"Stefan."

Bonnie froze for a second. She didn't really trust Stefan, but she knew Damon did. She and Damon had been spending a lot of time together renovating, and she knew it was only a matter of time before the rest of the Scooby gang tried to insert themselves back into her life.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulder. "I guess now's as good of time as any to start facing them."

Damon kissed her on the forehead, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She turned in to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I just want you to know that I don't trust them." Bonnie said.

"I know" Damon replied.

"I trust you." She said.

"I know."

He pulled her in even closer, and rested his head atop hers. She inhaled his scent, and a tiny moan escaped her lips. They held on to each other for several minutes. Neither could let go, as if a magnet were keeping them together. Rebekah cleared her throat loudly, and they jumped out of each other's embrace.

"Your doppelganger is at the door."

Once Damon left the room, Rebekah gave Bonnie a cocky smile. Bonnie turned her body to hide the fact she was blushing.

"Oh shut up." She said to Rebekah flippantly.

Rebekah laughed, and went back to the living room where she could better eavesdrop on Damon and Elena.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised I'd find you here?" Elena asked.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Is there something you needed Elena?"

"I need for my boyfriend to not spend all of his time with my best friend, a best friend that won't even look at me."

"Well you did help sentence her to the worst two years of her life."

"Please… From the looks of things, Bonnie made out pretty well." Elena huffed referring to Bonnie's new car, house redo, and new high end wardrobe (courtesy of Rebekah.)

Damon laughed. "All the money in the world wouldn't be enough to compensate Bonnie for what Klaus put her thru."

"And you're all too willing to be her shoulder to cry on. If I didn't know any better I'd say you had a thing for Bonnie."

Damon blinked several times, and his spine stiffened. Elena's eyes bulged.

"Oh my God, you do don't you? You have a thing for Bonnie? Damon how could you? She's my best friend."

"Some friend" Damon said under his breath.

Elena got mad. "You know what Damon; it's either me or her."

"Her" Damon said without hesitation surprising both of them.

"Fine, don't come crawling back to me when you get tired of your little charity case." Elena said venomously.

Rebekah had enough. She didn't like Elena speaking about Bonnie that way. She sped out onto the porch, and snapped Elena's neck before Damon could reply.

Damon spun on his heels, and returned to the kitchen to discuss tile options with Bonnie.

Elena woke up several hours later on Bonnie's porch swing with a severely sore neck. She peeked in the window, and saw Rebekah, Damon, Bonnie, and the baby sitting around the living room laughing and talking.

'How domestic' She said to herself.

Bonnie spotted her looking in, and went outside.

"Elena, are you okay?"

"Now you want to talk to me?" Elena replied.

Bonnie spun on her heels to go back in the house.

"Bonnie wait… I didn't mean that. How are you doing?"

"I'm dealing."

"I see Damon's helping you with that too."

"What is that supposed to mean Elena?"

"It means that my boyfriend spends more time with you than he does with me."

"Shouldn't you be taking that up with him?"

"Cute Bonnie, I never pegged you for the type."

"Type?" Bonnie arched a brow.

"The type to spread her legs for someone else's boyfriend."

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Maybe you should leave Elena because I'm trying real hard not to set you on fire right now. There was a time when I thought of you as a sister. I would have done anything for you. I went to hell and back for you, literally and figuratively and all you can do is stand there and insult me? You really have changed?"

"I could same the same about you. You're sluttier."

Bonnie squinted, and Elena dropped to her knees in pain. While Elena was crying out in pain, Bonnie squatted to meet her gaze.

"Jealousy is a bitter pill to swallow. Damon is here because he wants to be." She giggled darkly. "I haven't even begun to pursue him, but when I do…" She trailed off. "Let's just say who I open my legs for is none of your business."

She patted Elena on the back roughly, and walked back into her house hoping Damon didn't hear her. He didn't He was trying to respect the ex-best friend's moment. Rebekah however, heard every single word. She high-fived Bonnie, and smirked at Damon.

* * *

Two weeks later the kitchen redo was almost complete, so Stefan figured it was time he approached Bonnie. He saw her taking a moment to herself on the porch swing.

"Hey Bon, mind if I sit?"

Bonnie looked up at him hesitantly. Truth is, she did mind. She didn't feel like having a hallmark moment with Stefan. She didn't trust him, and she didn't want to be alone with him. She nodded.

"Don't make me regret it."

She was sharp with him, and for a moment he was taken aback. Bonnie was usually soft, caring, self-sacrificing, and sweet. He saw none of that sitting next to her now. He could also feel her magic radiating off of her. It was even more powerful. She was more powerful. He saw no point in trying to sweet talk her; she wouldn't have it anyway so he got right to the point.

"Bon, I'm really sorry. I know it's not enough. I know nothing may ever be enough, but I want you to know I am sorry. You were my friend, you trusted me, and I let you down. I should have done more to protect you. You have lost so much because of me trying to keep Elena safe, and I am sorry."

Bonnie had tears in her eyes but she didn't say anything so Stefan kept going.

"I know you're hurting. I know nothing I say will heal those wounds, but hopefully one day we can be friends again."

"Friends?" Bonnie laughed. "I really don't need friends like that, the type of friend you all were to me. You guys were the only family I had, and you gave me away like I was trash. My life meant nothing to you. I spent the last two years of my life praying for death, hoping someone would put me out of my miseries because I was to cowardly to do it myself." She was trembling at this point. "I will never trust you again. I will never trust any of you again. I only tolerate you because I care about Damon."

She got up, and walked away passing Damon in the doorway. Damon put his hand on his brother's shoulder comfortingly.

"At least you tried."

"I'm not giving up. I knew it wouldn't be easy. You got any suggestions?"

"Time brother, give her some time. Bonnie has a huge heart. She'll come around eventually."

**A/N: Bonnie has a knew attitude, and it's yummy. I can't wait to share more.**

**Up next... Caroline's apology. Should Bonnie forgive her.**

**also Bonnie will realize she needs help. Stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Water pooled in Bonnie's eyes. "Thank you Damon. It's beautiful." She said hugging him. She turned to his brother, "Stefan". The kitchen renovation was finally complete, and she loved everything about it.

Damon kissed her on the forehead. "Your welcome."

Stefan knew he wasn't going to get much more from her, so he decided to bow and leave gracefully.

"We should go out, and celebrate." Damon says while still holding on to her.

She leaned her head back to meet his gaze. "Damon Salvatore, are you asking me out on a date?" She says in a mocking tone."

"I am."

Heat rose to her cheeks. She was being playful, but he was serious. He wanted to take her out on a date.

"Damon… I ca…"

"You can. Auntie Original can watch the baby."

She thought about it for a minute, a bit hesitant. "Okay."

"Okay" He repeated. "Get dressed. I'll pick you up in a couple of hours."

He kissed her on the head, and walked out the door. Bonnie climbed the stairs in search of Rebekah to ask her to watch the baby, but Rebekah was already waiting for her when she reached the top.

"I heard, and I'll help you get ready."

Bonnie giggled. "Thanks Bex."

"Don't mention it. Just promise me you'll let loose. Have fun."

Bonnie raised a brow. "I think you and I have very different definitions of fun."

Two hours later Damon was standing in the foyer, flowers and a gift box in hand. As he watched Bonnie cascade the stairs, a lump formed in his throat. She was breathtaking. Her chocolate locks were swept over to one side in a French braid adorned with a large white flower tucked by her ear. She wore very little make-up, and her black and white tube dress hugged her body deliciously. When she reached him, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You're beautiful." He said handing her the flower, and gift.

"Thank you. You don't look half-bad yourself Salvatore." She hip checked him, and handed the flowers to Rebekah.

She opened the gift box, and inside was a tiny leather jacket identical to the one he was wearing. Bonnie raised a brow.

Damon shrugged. "Hey you're not the only one I'm trying to woo. I'm also trying to get in good with the man of the house."

Rebekah took the tiny jacket out of Bonnie's hands along with the box. "Consider him wooed. Now go… Have fun." She said shooing them out the door. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

* * *

"God I've missed this car." Bonnie sung while they zoomed down the highway.

Damon looked over at her; her eyes were glowing in the moonlight. 'God she's beautiful.' He thought. She glanced at him, and caught his gaze.

"What?" She asked

He shook his head, and increased his speed. Moments later they were pulling into the parking lot of a karaoke bar. Bonnie looked at Damon questioningly.

"It'll be fun." He says.

Bonnie was tickled, and couldn't wait to see if he was going to sing.

"I bet." She says voice dripping with amusement.

They drink, and talk for nearly two hours before he takes his turn on the mic. Bonnie places her chair front, and center of the stage. When the beat starts Bonnie can't help but laugh. She stands to her feet to clap, and whistle. She plays the role of #1 fan beautifully. Damon belted out his rendition of 'My Girl' never taking his eyes off of her. The sentiment wasn't lost on Bonnie, and her body tingled from the way he was looking at her. She smiled brightly, covered her mouth with both hands, and gently blew a kiss at him.

'Is she flirting with me?' Damon thought. He was no fool, but this was Bonnie. After everything she had been thru with Klaus, he didn't know how to respond. He wanted her. He wanted her in the worst way, but didn't know how he should proceed.

He jumped off the stage, the small audience cheered, and Bonnie jumped into his arms pulling him into a tight hug.

"Didn't know you had it in you Salvatore." She teased.

They made their way to a small corner table were they continued to drink, laugh, and talk. Bonnie was reminded of the time they spent in 1994 where it was just the two of them. He called it his personal hell, but hindsight being 20/20… Bonnie realized it was her personal heaven. She was at peace there, and she felt that peace now.

Feeling the effects of the alcohol, Bonnie asked. "Do you ever miss it?"

Damon didn't have to ask, he knew what she was referring to. "Everyday" He answers honestly.

She smiles at that. "Did you miss me… when I was away? Did you miss me?"

Damon was taken aback. Bonnie never brought up her time with Klaus. No one did. It was like an unspoken rule. He tilted his head up to meet her gaze. His eyes studied hers for a moment.

"Everyday" he says causing her cheeks to heat up.

They fell into a comfortable silence while continuing to drink. Damon stares at her hungrily. She shifts in her seat because his glare is making her wet.

"What?" She finally says past frustrated.

He simply shakes his head, but she won't let him off that easy. She knew he wanted her. She could see it in his eyes, but he was back on those eggshells. She wasn't having it.

"You wanna fuck me don't you?" She blurted out boldly trying to shock him.

It worked. He inadvertently spit out his drink. He choked a little before clearing his throat.

"Excuse me, what?" he finally managed to say.

Bonnie giggled at how uneasy he was. Damon Salvatore reduced to a babbling jittery mess from six measly words. She was pleasantly amused. After watching him fumble for words a few more seconds, she decided to let him off the hook.

"The baby will be up early. We better go."

He nods nervously. Bonnie giggled again. The ride home was awkwardly silent. When they pulled into her driveway, Bonnie was still very proud of how nervous she managed to make him. She leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek. Her hand purposely fell to his thigh, and she whispered in his ear fervidly.

"I'm not a nun Damon, my panties stay wet for you."

And with that she got of the car leaving him hard as a rock, and equally flabbergasted. Damon did not think Bonnie Bennett was capable of such vulgarity. Since her return he thought of her as scarred, fragile even. Other than her nightmares, Bonnie showed no signs of being victimized. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She was provocative, tantalizing even. Damon didn't know what to make of it. He has been attracted to her for a long time, since he met her honestly. But his hunger for her was growing, and after tonight he didn't know how much longer he could keep his hands off of her.

* * *

Bonnie made her way into the house, and lazily plopped down on the couch next to Rebekah.

"How'd it go? You're back before midnight, so clearly you didn't shag him."

"Shag? Bonnie asked.

"Don't play coy Bonnie, you know what I mean."

Bonnie sighed. "It's not like I didn't want to. And it's not like he didn't wanted to. I'm just a little afraid to take that leap." She looked at Rebekah as if assessing her trustworthiness. "I mean what if…" Bonnie stopped.

"What if what?" Rebekah asked concerned.

Bonnie buried her face in her hands trying to keep from crying. "What if Klaus was right? What if he ruined me for any other man?"

Rebekah rubbed Bonnie's back, and spoke to her soothingly. "Hey Bon you do know that that's not possible."

Bonnie looked up at Rebekah shaking her head, tears now running down her face.

"Bonnie," Rebekah started cautiously. "What did my brother do to you?"

Once Bonnie started talking, she couldn't stop. She told Rebekah everything, every sorted detail. And by the time she was done two hours later, Rebekah was also crying.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie. No one deserves that, least of all you."

Bonnie nodded as Rebekah hugged her. "Bonnie I think it's time you seek counseling. It's the only way for you to move on with your life."

Bonnie nodded. "I know"

As the girls were wiping their tears, there was a small knock at the door. Bonnie jumped up to answer it.

"Caroline?"

"Hi Bonnie, I was in the neighborhood, and saw the light on."

That wasn't entirely true. Caroline had stood outside of Bonnie's house for three nights in a row trying to build the courage up to knock. Bonnie stepped outside on the porch refusing to let Caroline in.

"Bonnie I just wanted to say that I am really sorry for the way things went down."

Bonnie blinked several times before furrowing her brow. "Things?"

"What I'm trying to say is…"

Bonnie cut her off. "Look Caroline, I've had a long day. Could this wait for another time?"

Caroline nodded, a little startled by Bonnie's icy demeanor. "Meet me at the grill for lunch tomorrow?"

Bonnie shifted on her feet before meeting Caroline's gaze. "Maybe… I'll text you in the morning to let you know. Your number's the same?"

Caroline nodded. Bonnie stepped back in the house shutting the door behind her. Caroline sped off trying her best to fight back tears.

**A/N: Bring on the Bamon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter does contain Bamon fluff. Enjoy**

**Chapter 12**

Bonnie was sitting on a bench at the park inwardly laughing at the scene in front of her. Matt, Rebekah, and Damon were taking turns going down the slide with baby Nikolas, and it was really hard to tell who was having more fun. Damon came to take the seat next to her.

"Stealing a break mommy?" He questioned.

"I'm a single mom. I have to take breaks when I can." She smiled. "What's your excuse?"

"Preying on single mommies" he wiggled his eyebrows

"Damon Salvatore, are you flirting with me?"

"Absolutely!" He gazed at her devilishly. "Is it working?"

"Absolutely!" She leaned in closer to him.

His eyes fell to her lips, and he instinctively licked his leaning in closer to her. They were lost in each other's eyes, lips only a breath apart when someone cleared their throat.

"This little guy has yawned several times. I think its nap time." Matt said bouncing baby Nicolas up and down.

Bonnie stood to her feet while Damon glared at Matt for interrupting. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Come on little one." Bonnie says while taking the baby out of Matt's arms.

Matt strolled back to where Rebekah was standing. "We're going to go grab lunch." He yells back toward Bonnie. She nods.

"So Uncle Matt, and Auntie Original huh?" Damon asked.

"Looks like it." Bonnie says bending to put the baby in his stroller. "She's always had a thing for Matt."

"Dada" The baby says reaching for Damon. Bonnie swiftly turns in the direction the baby is reaching with a horrified look on her face. She stands to her feet, and faces him.

"Oh my God Damon I am so sorry. He doesn't know… I mean he…"

"It's cool Bonnie. I get it. I spend a lot of time with the kid. I've been the consistent man in his life for nearly five months. It's only natural that he thinks of me as his dad." He takes the baby out of the stroller. "Plus the baby books said that most kids say Dada before they say Mama."

"Baby books?" Bonnie raises a brow. "You've read baby books?" She giggled.

"Of course I did Bonnie. What kind of Dada would I be if I didn't?"

Bonnie's mouth dropped open to speak, but words never came. She closed her mouth then opened it again.

"What?" Damon asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing"

* * *

Elijah took Baby Nikolas and Rebekah out to dinner while Damon opted to cook for Bonnie. She was sitting at the center island watching him.

"So I was thinking about inviting Stefan and Caroline to the baby's birthday party." She says

He turns to face her. "Is that something you're ready for? What does your witch doctor think?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "She's not a witch doctor. She's a therapist who happens to be a witch."

Damon chuckled. "Thus… witch doctor."

"Any way" Bonnie rolled her eyes again. "She thinks I need to make amends in order to move past this. We discussed the difference between forgiving, and moving on." She sighed. "I may never forgive them, but I do know that they are important to you. That's reason enough for me to at least try with the two of them."

He turned both pots off, and walked over to her. "You're amazing." He says bending over to kiss her on top of her head.

She looked up at him. "I am, aren't I?"

His eyes locked with hers. "You are."

His eyes shifted to her lips before capturing them with his own. His arm snaked around her waist, and he pulled her to her feet never breaking contact with her lips. She was first to deepen the kiss pulling him closer to her by the nape of his neck. She stood on her toes for better access so she could slither her tongue into his mouth. He backed her into a nearby wall, and she moaned upon contact. He lifted her off her feet, and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Her hands played in his hair as her tongue caressed his. She broke away from the kiss needing air, and they locked eyes again. He misread her reason for breaking the kiss, and quickly backed away.

"Bonnie, I am so sorry. I just…"

"Don't do that Damon." She cut him off. "If you want me?" She took her shirt off and tossed it to him. "Come and get me." She headed for the stairs.

Damon was truly torn. He wanted her more than he has ever wanted anything, but the logical part of his brain was telling him that she wasn't ready. She had been thru too much. However, his libido got the best of him and he slowly made his way up to her room.

He knocked lightly. "Bonnie?"

He walked thru the door, and she pounced on him. He was thrown against the mattress, and straddled. Bonnie was wearing nothing but black lace panties, and a matching bra. She reached behind herself and unhooked the bra tossing it to the floor. Damon's mouth dropped open. He had never seen this side of Bonnie. She was confident, aggressive, and sexy as hell. All rational thinking flew out the window. He had to have her. He tried to flip them over, but Bonnie zapped him with her magic holding him still.

"Bonnie." He warned.

Bonnie giggled darkly, and flicked her wrist effectively ripping his clothes from his body. His dick jumped in response. She hovered over him, her hair brushing against his cheeks. She kissed him passionately before standing and pulling her panties off. Damon growled, and Bonnie giggled again before straddling him again. She placed both hands on his chest, and zapped him with her magic again this time starting his heart. A wave of warmth rushed thru him, and he moaned.

Bonnie felt euphoric. She had never experienced this level of control before, and it was intoxicating. She leaned over and nibbled on his ear.

"I can't wait to feel you inside of me." She whispered lustfully. "Do you want to know what I feel like Damon?"

Damon growled in frustration because she still had him pinned down with her magic. Bonnie smirked down at him, and he realized that she needed this. She needed to feel in control, so he let her. She arched up then slid down his shaft painfully slow. She hissed as his large member stretched her. She clawed his chest while her body adjusted to his size. Damon moaned at the feel of her. She felt like heaven, super tight and equally wet.

"Bonnie?" He said almost pleadingly because she was being agonizingly still.

But then she rocked her hips several times, and his toes curled. She arched up again, and rotated her hips in a circular motion as she clenched her vaginal walls around him tighter. Damon grunted.

"Do that again, and I promise you I won't last." He says thru his moans.

Bonnie giggled, and leaned over to kiss him passionately. Her head fell back, she placed both palms on his stomach, and she started bouncing. She bounced up and down on him, relentlessly. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, the way her green eyes seemed brighter, the way her breast bounced up in down in rhythm with her hips, and how she moaned in pleasure. Damon didn't know how much more he could take. His little witch was giving him the best fuck of his life. Just when he was about to explode inside of her, she slowed down to rock back and forth. As her vaginal walls clenched down on him again, she screamed his name out in ecstasy. The juices from her explosion rolled down his shaft warmly. She released the magical old on him, and his hands shot out to her waist. He gripped her tightly, and started pounding into her. He only managed to hold on for several seconds before he was exploding inside of her. Bonnie fell down on top of him, and he wrapped his arms around her softly stroking her back.

"Fuck Bonnie" He groaned out.

She leaned up, and kissed him softly on the lips before falling asleep on top of him. Thankfully Damon was a light sleeper, and had vampire hearing because he was able to wake her when he heard Elijah's car approaching. They were up, and dressed before Elijah, Rebekah, and the baby walked in the house.

* * *

"Why did you sleep with Damon Bonnie?" Her therapist asked her days later as she sat across from her.

Bonnie blinked several times. "I'm confused by your question." Bonnie admitted. "I thought you said you felt I was ready to 'explore' sexually. I haven't had a nightmare in over six weeks. I've been taking the potion daily, and I don't think about Klaus at all."

"I do think you're ready, but I need to know if you think you were ready. Or did you sleep with Damon to try and rush your healing? The potion is for soothing you, and you aura also to empower you as a witch. I don't want you to believe in rushing your healing. So I ask you again Bonnie, why did you sleep with Damon?"

Bonnie furrowed her brow in deep thought. "Because I wanted to" she said bluntly. "I have wanted to for a very long time, and it felt good. For the first time in my life, I felt like I had complete control."

"And how do you feel now, any regrets?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No regrets, and I feel like I want to do it again."

Bonnie's therapist smiled happy that she finally had a breakthrough.

"So for homework this week I want you to have a conversation with Damon about where your relationship is going, and also maybe discuss some of what you went thru with Klaus."

"Why?" Bonnie asked a little panicked.

"You have shared your body with this man, believe it or not you are sharing your child with this man, and you share a life with him Bonnie. The least you can do is share some of your insecurities, your worries, and your hurt."

Bonnie nodded in agreement.

**A/N: Bonnie is getting the help she needs finally, and is also able to get a little magical help. I felt why be a witch if you can't take advantage of magical healing. hopefully that doesn't offend anyone. I know true healing takes time, but hey Bonnie is a witch.**

**On a brighter note, what do yall think of daddy Damon? And of Bamon getting it on so soon?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope you'll enjoy, and comment.**

**Chapter 13**

Damon was in the backyard filling balloons with air for baby Orion's birthday.

"Think maybe you have enough?" Bonnie questioned from the doorway giggling.

"Well no one told me how many we needed."

Bonnie laughed. Damon filled enough balloons to decorate several backyards. She kicked thru the air filled latex, and made her way to a lawn chair. She hiked her feet up, and placed her hands behind her head. "How are we going to use the pool with all those balloons in it?"

Damon shrugged.

Bonnie laughed again. He took the seat next to her, and pulled hers closer to him.

"Thank you Damon."

"For what?"

"For being my rock. For going above and beyond for me, and my son. For being you."

He pulled her onto his lap, and relaxed his head on the chair. Bonnie's head fell back onto his shoulder. She placed her hands over his that were wrapped tightly around her waist. He kissed her neck softly.

"You and the kid mean the world to me. You don't have to thank me."

Bonnie choked back tears. "For so long I had nothing. I became this shell of a person, submissive and obedient. Klaus broke me, I didn't even recognize myself."

Damon listened intently as Bonnie poured her heart out. Bonnie never wanted to talk about her time with Klaus, but she was finally opening up to him. He was thrilled, but also a little uneasy. This was knew territory for both of them. Damon held her tighter as she continued talking.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I hid it from Klaus. He was always so unpredictable. The smallest thing would send him flying off the handle. I was terrified of his reaction. In my third month he heard the baby's heartbeat, and beat me." She paused. "I mean he always beat me, but this. This was something else. He beat me nearly to death. He accused me of sleeping with someone else. He couldn't understand how we could reproduce. He left me on the floor to die. Moments later he returned with white sheets to wrap my body in. He was going to just throw me away like trash. As he was wrapping me in the sheets, he noticed my wounds healing, and realization flashed across his face. He didn't feed me his blood, so he knew it was the baby that was healing me. At that moment he knew the baby was his."

Tears were flowing from her eyes, and her voice kept cracking. Damon choked back his own tears as Bonnie shared her pain with him. He began rubbing up and down her arms soothingly as he continued to listen.

"He never even apologized. He never checked to see if I was okay. He didn't care. No one cared. He just scooped me up, rinsed the blood off of me in the shower, and then laid me in the bed. I rubbed my tummy, and thanked my unborn child for saving me. In that moment I knew my baby was the only person in the world that loved me, and I knew that I loved him more than anything. I would never have imagined something so wonderful could come from Klaus ra..." She paused for several seconds not liking the way the words tasted on her tongue. "from Klaus raping me every night."

Damon was holding back a growl. He was pissed. He wanted to kill something. He wanted to kill Klaus, but instead he sat there holding Bonnie in his arms. He turned her to face him, and Bonnie's eyes shifted to the floor. Damon lifted her chin to meet her gaze.

"Bonnie I need you to know that I care. I love you. When Klaus took you, I lost a little piece of me every day that you were gone. And now that I have you back, I am never letting you go again."

Bonnie wiped her tears.

"I love you. Do you understand me Bonnie? I love you. Don't ever second guess that."

Bonnie nodded.

Damon was never one to share his feelings, but Bonnie needed to know how he felt about her.

"What are we doing Damon? What is this?" She said gesturing between the two of them.

"What do you want it to be Bonnie?"

She shrugs. "I'm not really sure. I like you. I like being around you."

"I sense a 'but' coming."

"But I'm scared." She filled in for him. "Klaus broke me Damon. I may never be okay again. I can't ask you to except damaged goods."

"Did you hear me complaining about your goods?" He says wiggling his eyebrows.

Bonnie giggled. "Did I satisfy you?" She asked boldly once again surprising Damon.

"You more than satisfied me." He answered. "I was very pleased." He kissed her softly. "But now you have to allow me to please you."

Bonnie's back tensed. He stroked it softly.

"Let me Bonnie." He says. "I wanna show you how a man should love a woman. You deserve it. You're a goddess Bonnie, you should be worshipped."

"What about Elena?" Bonnie asked

"Don't do that. Don't push me away. This is about me, and you. This…" He gestured between them like she did moments ago "is between us. Don't bring Elena into this."

"She's in it." Bonnie says placing her hand where his heart should be beating. "She's in here. I can't give my heart to a man that can't return his."

They stared at each other for several seconds before Damon chuckled.

"Bonnie Bennett, you've had my heart for quite some time now. I'd say circa 1994."

Bonnie leaned into him, and kissed him hungrily on the mouth.

"So we're doing this?" He asks.

"We're doing this." She nodded in agreement then waved her hand in the air. All the balloons were magically suspended decoratively.

"God that never gets old." Damon says nibbling on her ear.

"What?"

"Your magic, it makes me hungry... and horny. I can practically taste it on my tongue." He answered lustfully, his dick twitching in his pants.

"What does it taste like?" She asked seductively.

"Power!" He says with a low growl, ready to pounce on her.

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably under his lustful gaze. He wanted her to give in to him. Bonnie was unsure if she was ready for that. Allowing him free access to her body was a huge step. Was she ready to let go, and allow him to take her? She eyed him quizzically for several more seconds, and got her answer. Yes, yes she was ready for this. She wanted this. She needed this. She knew if there was any man on the planet she could trust 100 percent with her body, it was Damon Salvatore.

"I trust you." She says stroking his cheek. "I want you to have me however you want."

Damon was taken aback. Was she aware of what she was saying, of how those words affected his southern region? Damon growled again nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Tonight" He says. "I want to make this special for you."

Bonnie smiled brightly. "Tonight" She whispers, more to herself than to him.

* * *

Nikolas Orion Mikaelson's first birthday party was in full swing. Matt and Rebekah were sitting poolside ogling each other while Elijah stood stoically by the back door clad in a perfectly tailored Armani suit. Enzo, Stefan, and Alaric looked on teasingly as Damon manned the grill. Bonnie walked out of the house with baby Orion on her hip. She wore a sunshine yellow bikini with a sheer white cover-up hanging open, and a floppy white sun hat. She was radiant, and every man in the backyard noticed. Bonnie handed the baby to Elijah and made her way to the barbeque grill. Time stood still for Damon. He subconsciously adjusted himself before turning his cooking utensils over to Stefan. He wrapped Bonnie up in a hug then kissed her on the lips.

"You look amazing." He compliments.

Before her reply, she noticed Caroline walk thru the gate holding a ginormous teddy bear with a huge blue bow atop its head.

"Blondie." Damon greets.

Caroline smiles dryly, and turns her attention to Bonnie.

"Thanks for inviting me Bon." She says holding up the bear.

"Thanks for coming." Bonnie says taking the bear, and walking it over to the overly full gift table.

Caroline follows her. "You look amazing Bon."

Bonnie turns to face her, and Caroline burst into tears lunging into a hug.

"Oh God Bon, I've missed you so much. Please stop hating me."

Bonnie hugged her once friend back timidly. "I don't hate you Car." Bonnie also teared up a little. "I'm just a different person now."

"I'm so sorry Bonnie. I never wanted to hand you over to…"

Bonnie cut her off. "I know. I know you didn't, but it doesn't hurt any less." Bonnie stepped out of Caroline's grasp. "We'll be okay Car. I promise. We'll be okay. It'll just take some time."

Caroline nodded her defeat then turned on her heels to join Stefan who was still in charge of grilling. The pair watched in awe as Bonnie made her way over to Damon who was seated in a lounge chair. He had one leg rested on the ground while the other was stretched out in front of him. His arm was thrown behind his head. Bonnie wedged herself between Damon's legs, and leaned into him. Caroline's jaw hit the floor when Damon cleared the little space between he, and Bonnie and kissed her feverishly.

"They're pretty cozy." Caroline says to Stefan "When did that happen?"

Before Stefan could respond, a squeaky voice chimed in. "That's something I'd be interested in knowing."

Stefan and Caroline turned toward the voice. "Elena!" They said in unison.

**A/N: Here comes Elena to stir things up. I wonder how Rebekah and Elijah will feel about that.**

**I just love domestic Damon.**

**Stay tuned. sexy times planned for next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

All eyes fell on Elena then quickly landed on Damon. Damon made no move to change his current sitting position, Bonnie didn't either. She remained comfortably between Damon's legs. The only acknowledgment she gave to Elena's presence was one raised eyebrow.

Elena cleared her throat. "I guess my invitation got lost in the mail." She joked.

"Miss Gilbert if you are here to cause a scene, I assure you this day will not end well for you." Elijah spoke up.

"I second that." Rebekah added. "We are here to celebrate our nephew after all."

"Nephew… That's right" Elena said sarcastically eyeing the beautiful brown baby in Elijah's arms. "Baby Klaus… How cute!"

Caroline gasped at Elena's remark. She couldn't believe her friend would stoop so low where Bonnie is concerned. Bonnie shot up out of her seat, quickly grabbed the baby from Elijah, and headed for the house. When she slammed the back door, every magically suspended balloon popped simultaneously causing a deafening sound.

Rebekah sped over to where Elena was standing, and wrapped her hands tightly around the brunette's neck.

"The last time you disrespected Bonnie I aloud you to live as a courtesy, but now you disrespect my nephew?" Rebekah growled as she tightened her grip on Elena's throat.

Elijah ripped his sister from Elena. "This is not the time nor place for this type of violence little sister." He stood a little straighter then focused his attention on Elena. "Is there something you need Miss Gilbert? We would like to get back to our celebration."

"Can I talk to you real quick Damon?" Elena blurted out ignoring Elijah.

Damon rolled his eyes then followed Elena to a secluded space on the side of the house, unbeknownst to them right under the nursery window where Bonnie was coddling baby Orion."

"Playing house getting old yet?" Elena asked

"What do you want Elena?"

"I just came to see how cozy my boyfriend has gotten with my ex-best friend."

"Boyfriend?

"Yes Damon boyfriend?"

Damon chuckled. "I'm sorry… I have not seen you since you made me chose between you and Bonnie. Or did you forget that? Let me refresh your memory." He started mocking her in a whiny voice. "It's either me or her Damon." He started raising his voice. "And I chose her… That was months ago Elena."

"So that's it then? We're done?"

"We've been done Elena. You're just as delusional as Katherine."

Elena started laughing darkly. "This is rich. You're dumping me for Klaus' sloppy seconds?"

You could practically see the steam coming from Damon's ears. He was all set to snap Elena's pretty little neck, but Bonnie had other plans. She suddenly materialized from nowhere surprising both Elena, and Damon. He didn't know she could do that.

'Just how powerful is she?' He thought.

Bonnie had had enough. She was tired of being the victim of Elena's not so subtle tongue lashings.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Was the first thing out of her mouth, "how dare you come to my home and interrupt my son's birthday party? You weren't invited Elena, so I suggest you leave while you still can."

"Wow… threatening me now Bon, so much for best friend."

By this time everyone at the party had settled into a comfortable silence so they could listen in on the argument that was long overdue.

"Friends? You don't know the meaning of the word Elena…"

Elena cut her off. "Oh I don't know the meaning of the word? You're the one who has been ignoring me since you got back, all the while scheming on my boyfriend."

"Is that what this is about? You feel as though I haven't given you enough attention?" She raised her voice. "Well excuse me for trying to piece my life back together after being held against my will, savagely raped, and brutally beaten for two years all in the name of keeping you alive."

At this point the water in the pool started boiling. Thank God no one was in it at the time. They were all too busy eavesdropping. Everybody inwardly cringed at Bonnie's last statement. All except Elijah, a small gasp escaped his mouth. He did not know the details of how or why Bonnie was with Klaus. He only knew that his brother wasn't always the nicest man were Bonnie was concerned.

Bonnie continued yelling. "And sorry Elena for not taking the time to kiss your ass these last six months I've been trying to heal. As for Damon… I will not apologize for how I feel about him. I'm done worrying about what you or anybody else thinks. From now on if I want something…" She looked Damon up and down seductively. "I'm going after it. Life is too short!"

Elena's face soured like she was disgusted, but Damon was amused and a little turned on. His dick jumped involuntarily. Before Elena replied, a cry came from the window above.

"I'll go." Damon announces quietly to Bonnie walking towards the backdoor.

Elena scoffed. "Yeah Daddy Damon, hurry off to see to the spawn of Klaus."

Damon halted in his steps, but before he even turned around completely Stefan's voice surprised everyone.

"That's enough Elena. It's time for you to leave."

Elena rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to speak. The words died on her tongue when she saw the rage in Bonnie's eyes. She instinctively took several steps back. Bonnie's eyes softened dramatically and a smirk graced her lips. She raised her hand slightly flicking her fingers toward Elena's head causing her hair to ignite. The flames burned swiftly making Elena a hysterical mess. She screamed running in a circular motion. She jumped into the heated pool fully clothed. The water was so hot she screamed again using her vampiric speed to jump out, and run out of the yard.

Bonnie covered her mouth with her hand trying to stifle a giggle. She was unsuccessful once everyone else erupted in laughter. Even Elijah chuckled lightly.

* * *

Damon retrieved the baby, and the rest of the party went off without a hitch. When the party was over Damon excused himself to prepare for his date with Bonnie, Elijah volunteered to put the baby to bed, Stefan and Alaric were putting the food away, Matt and Rebekah were on clean up duty, and Caroline jumped at the chance to help Bonnie put all the gifts away. The former best friends were in the playroom quietly trying to find space for all the gifts Baby Nickolas received that day.

"Wow Bon can I be your child?" Caroline tried to break the ice with a light joke.

Bonnie smiled. She knew her friend was reaching out to her.

"It's not all rainbows, and hugs." Bonnie says.

Caroline looks at her. She studies her friend for several seconds before she relents. She knows Bonnie well enough to see that she has not forgiven her. It won't stop her from trying to earn Bonnie's trust again. She wants to be friends again, but she decided not to push,

"Why don't you go relax I can finish this. You know I'm the queen of organization."

Bonnie giggles surprising Caroline. "That you are thank you Care." Bonnie knows that Caroline is trying to reach out to her, but right now her mind is on Damon. She is so nervous about their date she can't muster up the brain power to have a heart-to-heart with Caroline. She checks in on the baby, lets Rebekah know what time she plans on leaving, and heads to her room to get ready.

Bonnie takes a twenty minute shower, but spends thirty minutes in front of her lingerie bureau trying to decide on what underwear to put on. This was new territory for her. She has never given herself freely to a man before. Yeah she slept with Damon, but that was more like her taking him. Willingly submitting was is a whole different ball game. She began pacing until she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"It's me Bonnie." Rebekah announced her arrival as she walked in the room.

Bonnie's facial expression was that of someone being led to their death instead of a woman going on a very hot date. Rebekah chuckled.

"I'm going to go make you some of your calming tea. I'll be right back."

Bonnie snatched a plain black satin thong and bra set from the drawer, and plopped down on her bed to put them on. 'Can't go wrong with black satin' she thought. She stood to put on her plain black maxi dress that clung to her like a second glove, and then stepped into her strappy espadrilles. As she was putting on her earrings, Rebekah returned with her tea. The ladies sat at the foot of Bonnie's bed while she sipped her tea.

Rebekah, never one to hold her tongue said "What's got your knickers twisted so tightly?"

"I don't know." Bonnie says. "I just feel so… so…"

"Virginal?" Rebekah asked.

Bonnie nods.

"If you're not ready to be with him, you should tell him Bonnie."

Bonnie looks down guilt ridden. "I've already been with him."

Rebekah's brow furrows. "So what's the problem?"

"Submitting." Bonnie whispers. "Giving up the control I've fought so hard to retrieve." Bonnie giggles. "When I slept with Damon, I didn't even let him touch me. I held him down with a restraining spell."

Rebekah also giggles. "You didn't."

"I did" Bonnie says playfully instantly lightening the mood, "and rode him like I was a Kentucky derby jockey."

Rebekah high fives Bonnie then falls flat on her back in a fit of giggles.

"How was it?" Rebekah asked.

"It was good, real good actually. But now he wants more." Bonnie says effectively changing the mood again.

"And you're not ready to give it to him?"

Bonnie frowns. "I am. I trust Damon, and I want this more than anything. I'm just really really nervous. I don't know how to be with a man in a healthy way. I've never done it. What if I'm no good, what if I suck at it, what if I don't satisfy him?"

"Bonnie these are common concerns. Damon cares for you a great deal. You have nothing to worry about?"

'Tell that to my nerves.' Bonnie thought.

* * *

When Damon arrived he took Bonnie by the hand, but instead of walking her out to his car he headed out of the back door towards the woods. Bonnie lifted a brow. Damon gently squeezed her hand to reassure her. It worked, she happily followed him. They walked thru the woods in a comfortable silence for about half of a mile. As they came upon a clearing, Bonnie gasped at the site before her.

A circular party tent had been erected, and decorated with the most beautiful fabrics Bonnie had ever seen. It reminded her of an Indian weeding she'd seen on television years ago. The tent was illuminated perfectly by white Christmas lights hanging everywhere. In the center of the tent was a queen sized bed made with gold and crisp white silk linens. Red rose petals were sprinkled on the floor around the bed, and a single red long stem rose set atop the bed along with a plain white gift box wrapped with a large red velvet bow. Soft music played in the background, music that made Damon's intentions very clear just in case the bed in the middle of the forest didn't.

Bonnie sat on the bed, said a few words under her breath causing a protective dome to rain over the tent, sniffed the rose, and opened her gift. Inside was a fire engine red silk nighty with French designed rose lace. She held it up by the straps as her breath caught in the back of her throat. Damon took the short gown out of her hand, and placed it gently across the bed. He took her hands in his, and brought her to her feet. In one swift motion she was divested of her maxi dress. Damon reached around, and unhooked her bra. Bonnie gulped as heat and moisture pooled between her thighs.

"Arms up." He said.

Bonnie raised her arms, and Damon draped the tiny gown over her body. He dropped to his knees to undo her shoes, and help her step out of them. While he was down there, he reached under the silky gown pulling her panties off. Bonnie stepped out of those too. Damon rose to his feet, and her arms shot out around his neck. His arms wrapped firmly around her waist. The pair stared into each other's eyes as they swayed to the soft music.

**A/N: next chapter has a lot of Bamon fluff. Stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: this chapter his nothing but Bamon smut. You have been warned.**

**Adult content ahead.**

**Chapter 15**

"I want you to know that nothing will happen here tonight that you don't want to happen. I'm here for you. If you just want to lie in that bed and cuddle all night, that's what will do." Damon says trying to reassure her because he could hear her heart beating extremely fast.

Bonnie nodded, and continued to sway to the music. Damon leaned over to whisper in her ear causing her entire body to heat up.

"Tell me what you want Bonnie. Do you want me? Do you want me to touch you? Do you want me to taste you?"

Bonnie's throat went extremely dry as coherent words eluded her. So she nodded again.

"Say it Bonnie. Tell me what you want."

"I…I… yes, I want you Damon." She says breathlessly before kissing him slow, and passionately effectively setting the pace of their rendezvous.

His hands slide down to her hips. Her hands slide up into his hair. She's on the tip of her toes to better reach him, and he's slowly walking her backwards toward the bed. They stare into each other's eyes, and she is mesmerized by his gaze. His eyes seem to penetrate her soul. She can't look away. He sees her. He gets her, and she appreciates that.

"No one has eyes like yours." She tells him just above a lusty whisper.

He smiles a real genuine smile. She is almost certain she has never seen it before. She likes it, a lot.

"Yours are better." He says. "No one has eyes like yours."

He sits her on the bed, and once again drops to his knees. Bonnie's body quivers, she somehow gets hotter, and the wetness between her thighs doubles. His hands stroke her thigh, and he growls lowly.

"I've always wanted to know what you taste like." He admits. She knows he's not referring to her blood, he's already tasted that.

He grabs the back of her knees, and yanks her forward causing a breathy gasp to escape her lips. Her rear end is now on the edge of the bed, and he spreads her legs wider.

"Can I eat your pussy Bonnie?"

She choked on any words that might have formed a response. She has never heard Damon be so crass before. It's deliciously vulgar, and she decides she likes it. Her body does too. She's turned on even more. Her heart is beating triple time, her palms are sweaty, and the need to feel him inside of her is growing. She can't think of what to say. But it's okay. Damon doesn't wait for a response. He does not need one. He kissed her middle, and she moaned. He licked between her folds, and she arched into him. He placed both her legs over his shoulders then devoured her like she was his favorite meal. She clutched the edge of the mattress so tightly her knuckles lost all coloring. The heels of her feet dug into his back almost painfully. It didn't stop him though. He slid two fingers inside of her, and she cried out.

"Oh God… Damon please." She was begging, for what she didn't know.

Her hands gripped his hair tightly. Her pelvis began vibrating. He knew she was close.

"Cum for me Bonnie." He demands it, and she complies.

Her feminine juices drip into his hand as he slides his fingers out of her. She watches as he brings those fingers to his mouth, and sucks them dry. Her cheeks heat up, so she looks away. Damon's not having this. He wants to be sure she is still with him, still enjoying this. He lifts her chin with his curled finger. Their eyes meet, and hers are hooded with lust. She wants him. He knows this, so he kisses her slow and passionately just as she had done earlier. Keeping with the pace she set he deepens the kiss. She tasted herself on his tongue, and moans. That's all the approval he needs. He pulls away from the kiss, and she watches hungrily as he undresses himself.

His gaze falls on her, and it's predatory. He wants her bad. She knows that. Old habits die hard, so instinctively she backs up further onto the bed. He realizes his mistake, and softens his expression. He climbs on the bed to hoover over her.

"I would never hurt you Little Bird." He hasn't called her that in a while. She finds it comforting.

"I know." She says. And she means it. "I want you so bad it hurts." She tells him. "I've wanted you for a long time now."

This surprises him. "Really," He says, eyebrow lifted. "How long?" He really wants to know.

She covers her face with her hands. "Oh God this is so embarrassing?"

He rolls his eyes, and removes her hands. "How long?"

She wraps her arms around his neck, and he squirms to rest between her legs.

"Since the decades dance," She admits. "When we danced together… You got under my skin. I've secretly wanted you since then."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Seriously? You were so wrapped up in Elena, you didn't even notice me. What was I supposed to say?"

"Oh I noticed you." He says.

She blushes, and he caressed her jaw line. "From the moment I saw you, I wondered what it would feel like to be buried balls deep inside of you."

Bonnie giggles, but it comes out more like a moan. "And now here we are." She whispers.

"Here we are." He says before kissing her senseless.

He takes is manhood into his hand, and stroked it thru her wet folds. Her eyes shut tightly.

"Open your eyes little bird. Watch me enjoy you." He kissed between her breasts as she opened her eyes.

They held each other's gazes as he slowly entered her. Her back arched off the bed, her mouth fell open, and she gasped for air. She held him tighter around the neck, and her eyes widen with surprise. He was huge. She never had him inside of her fully when she was riding him. She took only what she needed to satisfy herself. He held his body still to give her time to adjust.

"You okay?"

She nods. "Yeah… I uh…You're so big." She tells him.

He huffs giddily. "Is it too much?"

"Yes… I mean no. I'm good. We're good. I can take it." She lets out in one breath.

He searches her eyes. He believes her. She can take it. He kisses her hungrily, and begins to move his hips. She moans, and moves with him. They're touching, and grinding, and kissing, happily exploring each other.

"You feel so fucking good." He tells her while wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer, and hold her tighter. He lifts her up so they are both sitting up on their knees. Hers straddles his. He looks up at her while stroking in and out of her hard and deep, but slow and passionately.

"Be mine?" He says.

She moved a piece of hair that had fallen into his eye. "I already am." She tells him.

They continue exploring each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

Bonnie woke the following morning to the sounds of birds chirping. Damon had is arm wrapped around her protectively as she cuddled up to his chest. She stretches, and is mortified by how sticky she is between the legs. She's also sore, but that's the last thing on her mind.

"I need a shower." She says as Damon starts to stir.

Damon sat up, and looked around taking in their surroundings. He chuckled a little.

"I guess I didn't think things all the way thru."

Bonnie kissed him on the cheek. "It was beautiful. Thank you Damon."

Damon moaned then quickly trapped her beneath him. "I can think of a few ways for you to thank me."

Bonnie squealed. "Rain check? I have to pee." She managed to detangle herself from him to stand to her feet. She shameless wondered around naked gathering her clothes. Damon took her in for several seconds.

"You're beautiful." He says getting up to also get dressed. "Have breakfast with me. We can go get showered, and changed, pick up little man, and go have breakfast."

Bonnie was speechless. Damon was making her feel wanted, and womanly, and beautiful. All the things she never thought she would feel again.

"Careful Damon, a girl could get used to this."

"As she should."

Bonnie could do nothing but blush. Damon came to stand behind her. He wraps her up in his arms. She melts into him.

"I intend to show you how a woman like you should be treated."

**A/N: Bonnie is taking her life back. She is tired of being a victim. I don't feel she is moving to fast with Damon. She knows what she wants, and she refuses to let Klaus, or anybody else keep her from it. She is still healing, and there may be some bumps along the way.**

**Also Bamon family time coming up. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter does have some adult content/talk of abuse.**

**Chapter 16**

Bonnie sat across the table from Damon watching him cut her son's pancake into tiny pieces.

"As parents it's our job to find ways for him to do things for himself vs. us doing it for him." Damon explains after watching Bonnie annoyingly feed Orion.

The trio had been going out to breakfast together ever since Bonnie spent the night with Damon. That was four month ago.

"He is sixteen month old Bonnie. He is more than capable of feeding himself."

"I know that Damon." Bonnie says thru gritted teeth. "I just don't want him to make a mess."

"That's what kids do Bonnie which is why he has a closet full of miniature designer clothes."

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Whatever Damon, but you're bathing and changing him when we get home."

Damon leans in to coo at the baby. "Is mommy trying to make you soft? Don't worry short stuff dada's here."

Bonnie couldn't help the toothy grin that spread across her face. Damon has been her rock, and hearing him speak to her son this way warmed her heart.

"You're incorrigible." She says.

"Thank You."

"It wasn't a compliment."

They fell into a comfortable silence until Bonnie spoke again, tone far more serious.

"I think I'm ready to speak my truth." She tells him referring to a technique her therapist spoke to her about used to help a patient move past their tragedy.

In Bonnie's case her spoken truth would be said to the group of people that were there the day she was taken. She opted to invite Jeremy since they were still somewhat cordial, and he would bring Elena. It was important for Bonnie that Elena attends. Bonnie needed Elena to know what she went thru in the name of keeping her safe. Bonnie needed them all to know what she went thru because they decided she wasn't important enough to also keep safe. She decided the boarding house was the perfect place because that is where it all started.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked.

Bonnie nodded no sense of hesitation present on her face.

* * *

Several days later Bonnie was standing in the middle of the Salvatore living room while comrades sat in seats surrounding her. Vanessa, her therapist, sat directly behind her ready to offer psychological support. Damon, her rock, her friend, her lover, sat directly in front of her unknowingly giving her the strength she needed to get thru this. Although not their when she was taken, Rebekah and Elijah Mikealson sat to her immediate left. They were a part of her family now, and were a part of her healing process. She wanted them there, and they were happy to oblige. The remaining seats were filled by Stefan, Caroline, Alaric, Jeremy, and a very reluctant Elena.

Bonnie took a couple deep breaths before she began speaking.

"First of all I want to thank you all for coming here tonight on such short notice. As you all may know, I have been seeing a counselor," she gestured toward Vanessa, "for quite some time now and this," she gestured between everyone in the room and herself, "is a step in my healing process."

Bonnie glanced at Vanessa. "I don't know where to start." She admitted softly.

"Start at the beginning." Vanessa tells her.

Bonnie looked at Damon who nodded.

"Well it all started with a missed phone call I guess." Bonnie huffs before continuing. Her eyes glazed over like she was remembering.

"I will never forget that message. It still haunts me to this day." _**'We need you at the boarding house… Klaus is back'**_

_**-Lena-**_

Bonnie's eyes met Elena's, and Elena quickly looked at the floor. A single tear slid down Bonnie's face as she continued.

"One measly text message changed my life irreparably."

She quickly wiped her face with her left hand as she locked eyes with Caroline. Caroline sat up straighter in her seat as Bonnie continued.

"When I arrived everyone was already here. Klaus announced that he was seeking vengeance for the death of his brother, and the attempts on his life. He gave us all a choice. Give me to him, or he would end Elena's life."

Bonnie cracked her knuckles a few times before continuing. "There was a time in my life when I would have done anything for Elena, and apparently I wasn't the only one because it was decided that Klaus would take me instead of her."

Bonnie choked back tears. "It was decided that my life wasn't important enough to save."

"That's not true Bon." Matt interrupted.

Bonnie just smiled and began nodding her head feverishly. "Yes it is. But it's okay Matt. I know that you wanted to save me, but we all have been guilty of putting Elena's safety above everything else."

Elena continued to sink into her seat feeling very uncomfortable about the truth.

"Anyway Klaus found a way to bind my powers, so I couldn't use them against him. And before I even realized what was happening, we were on the highway heading for the cabin that became my own personal hell for a year and a half. That night he wasted no time terrorizing me because his first demand was for me to take of my clothes."

Bonnie said it nonchalantly, but her voice cracked and tears fell from her eyes.

Her voice trembled as she continued. "I just remember thinking he had to be joking. God I wanted him to be joking. Anyway… once I realized he was serious, I refused. Well Klaus doesn't like being refused so he hit me. No one had ever hit me before." Bonnie explained thru her tears.

"My mind was working overtime trying to figure out what I did to deserve this. I mean things like this don't happen to good people right? So I must have done something. I couldn't for the life of me figure it out though. He dragged me to his bed and began ripping my clothes off. I…" Bonnie paused looking back at Vanessa.

Vanessa nodded her head for Bonnie to continue. "I begged." Bonnie says as her eyes hit the floor suddenly feeling ashamed for begging.

"I just… I always believed that I should save my body for the man I was in love with. The man that I knew was in love with me. He would be gentle, and sweet."

Bonnie was balling at this point, but she soldiered on. "I wanted my first time to be special. That was so important to me, extremely important which is why I waited. But Klaus took that from me. He threw me on that bed, ripped my clothes off, and raped me."

Rebekah was holding back tears, but Caroline, and Elena cried as they listened to Bonnie who looked over at Damon.

"I fought him. I did, I fought so hard but he was too strong." Damon nodded while holding back tears of his own. She needed him to be strong, he knew this.

"He was so strong, and it hurt so bad. I just remember screaming, praying someone would hear me. I screamed until I had no voice, but no one ever came."

Bonnie fell to her knees, and Damon quickly caught her.

"It's okay baby you can do this." He whispered in her ear while stroking her hair.

Bonnie leaned into him as he held her. She repositioned herself to continue talking as Damon kept his hold on her.

"When he was done, He tore into my flesh to take even more from me. I was so weak, and so hurt I couldn't move. I just laid shivering wishing he would have finished me off." She dropped her head and whispered, "I wished for death all night, but it never came."

She glanced around the room, and found Elena, Caroline, Rebekah, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon in tears also. Elijah and Alaric remained stoic on the outside, but both were struggling to hold back tears of their own.

Bonnie began rising to her feet, and Damon was quick to assist her. She swiped the tears from her face before continuing.

"I didn't bring you all here to make you feel sorry for me, pity is the last thing I want. I just need you all to know what I went thru. Nearly every day for two years I was raped, beaten, and humiliated just for kicks. And when I became pregnant by the monster who tortured me, he forced me to marry him to take his name. Every day he found new and creative ways to try and break me. But truth be told, he broke me that very first night. I will never be the same. But I am getting better. I'm getting better because of you Vanessa."

Bonnie turned to face her therapist. "Without you I would still be reliving every dreadful thing Klaus did to me thru my nightmares, and I would still be afraid to let anyone else ever touch me."

She looked to the two originals in the room. "And without the two of you I would not have the support I need to raise a child. You are my family, and I'm glad you are a part of me and my son's life." Rebekah smiled at her tearfully while Elijah simply nodded.

"And Matt you are the best uncle a child could ever ask for. I love you Matt."

"I love you too Bon."

"Caroline, Elena there was a time when I thought of the two of you as sisters. My love for you will never go anywhere. And Caroline I would love to try and rebuild our relationship. It may not happen overnight, but it will happen. Elena you I choose to love from a distance. I think we are better off staying away from each other.

"Stefan you happen to be the brother of the man I am crazy about. I must admit that I don't really trust you the way I once did, but my door is always open to you… That goes for you too Ric."

"Jeremy I am happy that you have moved on from here. Mystic Falls is not the place for you." She smiled at him, he nodded in agreement.

She spun on her heal to face Damon. "Damon you have been my rock since 1994." A few brows furrowed in confusion but Bonnie continued.

"You bring out the best in me, and I can't imagine life without you. This was not the first time you searched the ends of the earth for me, and for that I am grateful. My son adores you, and you treat him as your own. If someone told me a few years ago that Damon Salvatore would be the man of my dreams, I would have laughed in their face. But…"

"Here we are." Damon finished for her.

"Here we are." She whispered as she moved closer to him.

"Damon and Bonnie who would have thought?" He says moving in to capture her lips.

"Bonnie and Damon." She giggled leaning into the kiss before Jeremy rudely cleared his throat bring Bonnie and Damon back to reality.

Damon glared at him while Bonnie smoothed out invisible wrinkles on her shirt.

"As I was saying… I want you all to know that I am ready to move on with my life. I'm tired of being a victim. I'm facing my demons."

"That's good Bon." "We're so happy for you." "You deserve to be happy." "We will support you in any way that you need." We're some of the responses she heard.

"Good." Bonnie says. "So none of you will object to me waking

Klaus?"

'_CRICKETS'_

**_A/N: I know, I know, I know... Why in the hell would she want to wake Klaus?_**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Like I said before for the purposes of this story Bonnie and Damon were rescued from 1994 together. It is never said, or implied, it just is. I didn't feel the hows whens and whys were important for this story. And Kai does not exist.**

**Warning: some smut ahead...**

**Chapter 17**

"Good." Bonnie says. "So none of you will object to me waking Klaus?"

'_CRICKETS'_

Elijah was the first to break the silence. He rose to his feet. "Mr. Salvatore, may I have a word?"

Both Damon and Stefan raised a brow. Neither had said more than two words to Elijah since Bonnie's return, so neither knew which Salvatore he was referring to. Elijah was on his way out the back door when he turned briefly to look at Damon, problem solved. Damon followed him out of the door. By the time Damon joined him outside, he was looking out toward the forest. His arms rested behind his back. Elijah was the first to speak. "You know I have come to care for Bonnie a great deal, consider her family even."

Damon gave a soft nod.

"She seems to have a bit of a soft spot for you. One might even say she loves you."

Damon gave his shoulders a shrug trying to appear nonchalant.

Elijah continued. "So I've held my tongue where your…" he searched for the right word. "Relationship is concerned. My nephew, my blood thinks you are his father. And still I have held my tongue. Mainly because I can see they are happy. You make them happy."

Damon was losing his patience. "I'm sorry Elijah, but is this going somewhere?"

Elijah continued talking as if Damon said nothing. "Niklaus will ruin her, he will ruin her child. They belong to him. He will never let her go. He will kill you, and make sure she is miserably by his side for eternity. Do not let her wake Niklaus. Do whatever you must to prevent this."

After everything calmed down, Damon and Bonnie went back to her house. Elijah took baby Orion and Rebekah to his hotel suite hoping Damon would be able to dissuade Bonnie. When they got to her bedroom, Bonnie toed off her shoes, and began undressing. Damon was leaning in the doorway, arms folded into each other.

"Why?" he asked."

"I don't want to fight about this Damon."

"Neither do I. But I do want to know where your head is."

Bonnie kicked her jeans off, placed them in the hamper, and took a seat at the foot of the bed. She looked up at him warmly causing Damon to have a seat next to her.

"He's the last thing standing in my." She admits.

"Standing in the way of what?" Damon says.

"Happiness." She whispered with unshed tears in her eyes. "He still has this hold on me, this fear. I'm still terrified of him. I can't truly be happy until I get over that."

"And you feel like you need to wake him in order to do that?"

"Yes." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie you and I have been friends for a long time. When we were trapped in 1994 my feelings for you grew. I love you Bonnie." Bonnie's tears started falling. "All I want to do is protect you. I can't let you do this."

Bonnie jumped to her feet. "Let me? This isn't about you Damon." Bonnie yelled. "Last time I checked you weren't there with me when Klaus beating me, when he was raping me, when he was ripping my soul apart piece by piece until there was nearly nothing left."

Damon remained calm. "Don't do that Bon. Don't push me away."

Bonnie dropped her head in shame because she realized that's exactly what she was doing. "Sorry."

Damon grabbed her hand pulling her until she was standing between his legs. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, and relaxed his head on her tummy. She immediately relaxed into him, running her fingers thru his hair.

"I won't push you away. I just… I need this Damon."

"You're going to do this no matter what I say aren't you?"

Bonnie kissed the top of his head. He let out a huge breath of air.

"Can you at least figure out a way to immobilize him first… maybe kill him for good after?"

"That would kill you, Caroline, Stefan, Abby, and every other vampire from his line."

Damon rolled his eyes. "You are the most powerful witch I have ever met, maybe the most powerful witch on the planet. I'm sure you can figure something out."

Bonnie giggled. "You're putting a lot of faith in little ole me."

Damon kissed her belly again then nuzzled his nose into her crotch. "Mmmmm. I love the smell of your pussy."

Bonnie smacked him in the head.

"Ow."

"You're a pig." Bonnie joked.

"Want some of my sausage?"

Bonnie couldn't help giggling. "After I shower."

* * *

A few days later, Bonnie sat in a restaurant having dinner with Rebekah, Elijah, and baby Orion, Elijah's treat.

"So I've come to a conclusion on how I want to handle Klaus, but I wanted to run it by the two of you first." Bonnie says.

Elijah motioned for her to continue.

"Well first I will use a spell to immobilize him before I pull the dagger out. And while he is healing from being desiccated for over a year, I shove the cure down his throat."

"The cure?" Rebekah chimed in. "You have the cure for vampirism?"

Bonnie held up a finger letting Rebekah know that she wasn't finished. Rebekah nodded.

"He will still be part wolf, but it will be fairly easy for someone to…"

"End his life?" Elijah offered. "You're asking our permission to end his life?"

"He's our brother Bonnie, our blood. Plus I thought Elena fed the cure to Katherine?"

"She did." Bonnie said. "I happen to know where to get another dose."

"Where? Rebekah asked not realizing she was nearly holding her breath.

"1994."

"1994?" Rebekah was truly confused. Bonnie never shared that part of her life with them.

Bonnie huffed, her patience were running very thin. She had come up with the perfect plan that would end with Klaus dead, but all the vampires in his line would still live. She just needed to know that Elijah and Rebekah were on board.

"Look the point is, I can get the cure. I need to know that neither of you will stop me when the time comes. I get it, he's your brother. But I have to think about my son. He will not be completely safe until Klaus is dead."

Elijah looked down at the precious baby on his lap, and visualized what he would become if his brother got his hands on him. He looked to Bonnie, and nodded.

"You won't have a problem from me. Just allow me to give him a proper burial."

Rebekah couldn't believe her ears. She cared for Bonnie a lot and she was disgusted with what Niklaus did to her, but she didn't want her brother dead; maybe just daggered a few centuries.

"Elijah are you mad." She yelled. 'We can't allow this."

Elijah kept his gaze trained on Bonnie, who tightened her eyes a bit.

"We can, and we will." He said to Rebekah. "Our nephew will perish at the hands of his father. He will become a monster, something unrecognizable. Just like Niklaus did. We cannot let that happen to him. I will not let that happen."

Rebekah settled back into her seat. Elijah was right. They had to allow this to happen.

"So the two of you will take Nikolas out of town while I do this?" Bonnie asked. "I don't want him anywhere near this town when I wake Klaus."

* * *

Three weeks, and a full moon later, Bonnie and Damon were standing in their 1994 prison world. They decided to go to the boarding house and map out the best route to Nova Scotia since neither could fly a plane. Bonnie sat at the massive table in the dining room trying to map out every detail of their upcoming trip. She had various maps spread across it, and a pen in her mouth. She was concentrating so hard, she didn't hear Damon sneak up behind her. She squealed a little when he nibbled on her ear.

"Do you know how many times I thought about fucking you on this table when we were stuck here?" He whispered in her ear.

Bonnie shuttered. She didn't think she'd ever get used to Damon being crass with her, but it did something to her center.

"Why didn't you?" She asked deciding to play along. "Don't tell me the infamous Damon Salvatore was too shy to chase a skirt."

He pulled her up to her feet to meet his embrace. "HA HA HA. Never! I knew you would never go for it. I could smell the innocence on you. Girls like you never trust guys like me with something so precious."

"Kinda wish I had." Bonnie whispered.

Damon immediately recognized his mistake. "Bonnie look-"

Bonnie gently placed her finger on his lips effectively shushing him.

"We are in a world that's continuously on rewind, so let's rewind."

Damon raised a questioning brow. Bonnie smiled brightly.

"Seduce me. What would you have said to get me spread eagle on that table?"

Bonnie sat back down in her chair, and continued to nibble on her pen. Damon took a few seconds to gather his thoughts. He couldn't believe Bonnie wanted to engage in role-play. He walked out of the room only to walk right back in. He snatched the paper from in front of her.

"Whatcha got there Bon-Bon?"

Bonnie stood to her feet giggling, finding it hard to get into character. "Hey, give that back."

She tried to sound a little sterner. She stood on her toes trying to reach the paper Damon was now holding over his slid the paper to his side, and gave her the most seductive gaze he could muster.

"Have your eyes always been that green?"

Bonnie folded her arms across her chest feigning annoyed. "No! I shined them this morning just for you."

Damon smiled. It was such a good comeback, he almost broke character.

"They're beautiful." He whispered into her ear.

"Thank you." Bonnie said shyly looking at her feet.

Damon gripped her chin lifting it upward so her eyes met his. "So are your lips." He said leaning in to kiss them.

Bonnie lifted her hand effectively blocking his lips from hers. "Seriously Damon? You really think it would have been that easy?"

Damon smirked, and lifted her off her feet. He placed her on the table. "Yes. Yes I do Bon. Do you know how I know?" He didn't wait for her answer. "Because your pussy is wet right now, I can smell it."

He kissed her passionately while working on the button and zipper of her pants. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of both her pants and panties, and tugged. He licked her earlobe before whispering.

"And I'm guessing it would have been back then too." He dropped to his knees, and pushed her back gently. "I would have had you on your back in seconds."

He spread her lower lips with his fingers, and licked between them causing her back to arch off the table. He sucked on her bundle of nerves until just before she exploded.

"Tasting you, drinking my fill, and once I thought you were about to explode; I'd slide my finger inside of you."

He did just that as he continued talking. "And once one finger has tested your heat, your moisture, your tightness, I'd add another."

Another finger joined the party. "My fingers would swim in your juices, stretching you, making sure you could take what I was about to offer."

Bonnie moaned. He continued to finger her with one hand while working on freeing himself from his pants. "I'd guide myself right here." He said running the bulbous of his manhood thru wet folds.

"And you… You would be trembling waiting for me to fill you up."

Her left leg shook involuntarily. Damon lifted her trembling leg, and wrapped it around his waist. He eased into her slowly trying his very best not to whimper like a little bitch. She was so wet he thought he was going to explode prematurely. He choked on a moan to continue talking.

"And once I was seated fully inside of you, once I was sure you were ready to take all of me, I would move."

Damon slid all the way out of her then right back in. Bonnie moaned his name loudly. He kissed her sloppily. Working his hips like he knew she liked. Her inner walls began tightening around his cock.

"And I'd keep doing it again, and again and again." His thrust became harder, and more frantic.

Bonnie screamed. "Oh God Damon, Oh God fuck me harder."

He obliged. And seconds later she exploded just as he was filling her with his own release. Neither moved for several minutes, both still breathing heavily.

"Well Miss Bennett, how was your first time?" Damon asked cockily

Bonnie crossed her hands over her heart, and faked a southern accent. "Why Mr. Salvatore I think I'm in love."

Damon thru his head back, and laughed boisterously.

**A/N: I know some of you are waiting for Klaus. She wakes him next chapter. Hopefully everything goes according to plan.**

**Sorry about any errors. When self-proofing things don't really jump out at you. I'll do my best, and if something bother's you too much let me know. I will fix it. I know we are 17 chapters in, but hey, I aim to please.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I won't make excuses as to why I have not updated in so long, but I will apologize. Sorry folks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**warning: Klaus is back, and he has not softened even a little bit.**

**Chapter 18**

Damon sat across the room staring at Bonnie as she practiced the spell that would wake Klaus.

"You sure about this? He asked, deciding to try one more time to get her to rethink this horrible idea.

"Say what's on your mind Damon?" Bonnie replied.

"Why? It's not like my opinion counts."

Bonnie looked up at him, brow furrowed. "What's this about Damon? We discussed this."

"No you discussed it." Damon spat.

"I was never on board with this. This is probably the stupidest thing you have ever done."

Bonnie's anger rose. She could feel her magic radiating at her fingertips, itching to be released. He went to the prison world to get the cure with her for Christ sakes. However, a second glance at Damon had her rethinking her mood. Sure he was acting like a spoiled child trying to get his way, but in that moment Bonnie realized that she did not consider him at all when she decided she needed to face Klaus in order to heal properly. Damon had been her rock this past year and she was spiting on his feelings. She moved in closer to cup his cheek.

"You're right Damon. If you don't want me to do this, I won't. I don't need to prove anything, even if it's to myself."

Damon's smile spread from ear to ear. "I really don't want you doing this. Klaus is unpredictable and he put you thru hell, I'd hate for anything to go wrong. Let's just seal him in a crypt, and move on with our lives."

Bonnie reluctantly agreed. "Okay," she whispered.

She turned to put away her grimoire, and the spell she had been working on into the Salvatore safe.

"Let's go get our son." Damon beamed.

Bonnie inwardly smiled. She loved that Damon accepted her child as his own.

"Okay." She agreed.

Two minutes after the couple walked out of the boarding house, Elena walked in.

"They are making this way to easy." Elena whispered to herself while pulling out her cellphone.

Her plan to rip Damon and Bonnie apart was coming together with very little efforts from her.

"We're ready to move forward with the plan." She informed Klaus' hybrid lackey. "Is your witch ready to perform the spell?... I hope so because all we need now is Bonnie's blood to complete the spell that opens his coffin, and unseal the crypt… Good do whatever you must to get it."

* * *

Several weeks later, Bonnie was seated on a park bench watching while Matt hilariously tried to get baby Orion to hit a wiffle-ball off of a pint sized tee with his plastic bat.

"He's not even two yet Uncle Matt. He's not going to become 'Babe Ruth' in one afternoon." Bonnie yelled across the field.

Just as she finished yelling, baby Orion smacked the wiffle-ball off the tee causing it to land several feet away. Matt swooped the baby up in his arms, and began dancing around with him in celebration. Bonnie jumped up to dutifully played cheerleader. Their celebration was cut short however, when a stray baseball hit Bonnie in the face knocking her on her ass. Her hands immediately flew to her face to assess the damage. When she pulled her hands away, they were covered in blood, and her nose felt broken. Matt went running toward her with an excited baby in his arms. Several steps behind him was the owner of said stray baseball. All three males crouched down beside her.

"Are you okay Bon?" Matt asked.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am." The blond stranger asked pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket holding it to her nose. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Bonnie screeched swatting his hand away from her sore face.

He helped her to her feet while pocketing the bloody handkerchief.

"I'm fine." Bonnie said again. "Thank you."

The blond stranger sauntered off toward his friends while Matt helped Bonnie sit on the bench.

"Let's get you home Bon so Damon can heal you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes before placing her glowing hands over her injury to heal herself. "Witch… remember Matt? I can heal myself."

Matt was awestruck. He had no idea Bonnie was that powerful. Before she disappeared, she did not have healing powers. And now she healed herself effortlessly.

"You have no idea how hot that was." Matt joked.

Bonnie punched him in the arm playfully. "Let's go so I can get cleaned up.

Across the park, blond baseball boy was handing the bloody handkerchief off to one of Klaus' hybrids in exchange for a crisp one-hundred dollar bill, no questions asked.

The hybrid took out his phone. "We're all set to go." He said to the person on the other end.

* * *

"How will I survive without seeing that glorious face every morning?" Rebekah whispered as she watched Bonnie put the baby down for his nap.

"It's three weeks. It's not the end of the world. Besides you're due for a vacation. If Elijah wants to treat you to a few weeks in Paris, you should definitely go."

"You do know that he has ulterior motives? I just don't know what they are yet."

Bonnie raised a brow. "Does it really matter? You're going to Paris… on his dime. So kiss your nephew goodbye, and go."

Rebekah obliged. "You have ulterior motives too." Rebekah teased. "You just want to see how many surfaces in the house you can shag the eldest Salvatore on."

Bonnie grimaced while hugging the blonde original that has become like a sister to her. "Bye Bex."

Two nights later Bonnie sat across from Damon at the Grille watching him teach her son how to climb out of his highchair.

"You do realize that once he masters this there's no turning back?" Bonnie said, giggling.

"How sweet, one might assume the lot of you to actually be family." Came the accented voice from behind her.

Bonnie's spine stiffened. She knew that voice. It made her skin crawl, and her magic buzz beneath the surface of her skin. Before she or Damon could react, Klaus had the baby in his arms. She quickly stood to her feet. The baby was wailing while reaching for his mother. Damon followed suit, and stood to his feet.

Klaus took a step back. "Calm down love. We wouldn't want to cause a scene. Meet me at the manor in twenty minutes. We have so much to discuss."

"You're not taking my son with you." Bonnie seethed.

"Your son?" Klaus growled. "Twenty minutes!" He reiterated while storming out with the wailing baby.

"What now?" Damon asked.

Bonnie ran her shaking hands thru her hair. "We go to the manor." She said nervously.

"Not alone we don't." Damon added while taking out his phone to send a mass message. _**'Klaus is back. He has Orion. Meet us at the Mikaelson Manner in 15!'**_

Twenty minutes later the Scooby gang, minus Jeremy and Elena, stood in the Mikaelson living room waiting for Klaus to join them. They didn't have to wait long. Klaus gracefully descended the grand staircase as if he hadn't been desiccated just twenty-four hours ago, Elena hot on his heels.

He stopped just in front of Bonnie. "You brought guest. Very well then, you know how much I enjoy an audience." He said before kissing her on her cheek.

Bonnie cringed. "Where is my son?"

"Careful Love." Klaus warned. "You wouldn't want me to think you are trying to keep my own flesh and blood away from me?"

"Of course not." Bonnie said defeated.

"What do you want Klaus?" Stefan chimed in.

"That's a funny story." Klaus began.

He paced a little before stopping in front of Damon. "One moment I was on my back with my beautiful wife riding me into oblivion, and the next…" Klaus trailed off before glancing at Bonnie. "The fair Elena was waking me from my lengthy slumber."

All eyes shot to Elena in disbelief, except Bonnie. She was well aware of what Elena was capable off, and her magic was itching to inflict pain on the meddlesome doppelganger. But that wasn't necessary because Klaus beat her to the punch. He sped over to Elena, and viciously ripped her heart out. Audible gasp were heard thru ought the room as Damon caught her before she hit the floor.

"Elena." He whispered before she took her final breath.

He wiped away a stray tear before taking his place beside Bonnie. For her part Bonnie couldn't bring herself to care. She felt nothing but mild annoyance at Damon's behavior. If not for Elena Klaus would not be standing here. If not for Elena she wouldn't be standing there terrified about what Klaus had in mind for her. She knew there was no way he would allow her to leave unscathed. Her desiccating him was an act of betrayal in his mind, and he would punish her accordingly.

Without warning, Stefan sped over to Klaus intending to attack. However, Klaus caught him by the throat squeezing the life out of him.

"Careful Stefan, don't mistake my kindness for weakness." Klaus warned before flinging him across the room.

"Enough." Bonnie whispered. "No one else has to die."

"Really?" Klaus asked while making his way over to Bonnie. He wrapped one hand around the back of her neck, fingers playing in the hair at the nape of her neck. "Because from what I was told… you my sweet have been unfaithful.

"I…" Bonnie looked to the floor, and her body responded to his demeanor by trembling. All the progress she made while away from him was instantly gone, and she suddenly became mousy and timid.

Klaus watched on in amusement as Stefan held Damon back, or Damon held Stefan back. He wasn't sure. Either way, he was amused

"Am I to ignore the fact that another man had his hands on my wife?"

"Nik, please!" Bonnie tried nervously.

Klaus ignored her pleads, and turned his attention to Damon while still holding Bonnie by her throat. His grip tightened as he spoke.

"Tell me Damon, have you taken her in the arse yet? She's not particularly fond of that position, but I find it to be an effective way of getting her to behave. She'll squeal like a newborn pig, but it's the tightest sweetest little hole I've ever ravaged… well second to that hot little cunt of hers of course." Klaus bragged.

A tear slid down Bonnie's face. She was mortified because she had never shared that part of her ordeal with anyone.

"Have you forgotten treasure? Don't worry I'll remind you once your guest have gone for the evening." Klaus continued.

Bonnie couldn't control the choked out sob that escaped her lips. Klaus smirked victoriously while Stefan, Damon, Matt, Caroline, and Alaric watched on in horror.

"Don't worry though." Klaus announced. "I'm actually going to let you decide. You can leave with Damon. Or you can stay here with me, and our son."

Bonnie looked to her feet, and time seemed to stand still for several long seconds before she brought her watery gaze to Damon's.

"I'm sorry." She whispered so low even the vampires in the room almost didn't hear her.

"Bonnie…" Damon started, but he was quickly cut off by Klaus.

"Very well then, you all can leave. The lady of the house has spoken."

"I'm not leaving without her." Damon seethed.

"Leave!" Klaus boomed causing everyone in the house to jump.

"It's okay Damon." Bonnie tried to sooth him hoping he would understand. "I need to be with my son."

The Scooby gang regretfully made their way toward the door. Before exiting Damon turned toward a teary eyed Bonnie.

"I love you Bon-Bon!" He proclaimed.

Without warning and before Bonnie could respond, Klaus sped to the door and ripped Damon's heart from his chest!

Screamsss!

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Noooooo! Not Damon? Where do go from here?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**P.S. Good Bye Elena. She was so annoying in this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know my updates aren't as timely as they used to be, but I hope you all are still with me. **

**: Klaus is back. and he is nowhere near redeemed. In fact, I do not promise that he will be in this story.**

**:Warning... This chapter is brutal. Rated MA for all the dark content.**

**P.S. People correct my writing. I self-edit, so there is a lot that I do not catch. But for some reason, I am just noticing that I have been spelling aloud, when I meant allowed in all my stories. No one said anything, but when I write thru instead of through on purpose because I like to, people noticed. LOL!**

**Chapter 19**

_NUMB! _That's how Bonnie felt for the past three days. Her brain was on autopilot, replaying Damon's death over and over again. Her son was the only thing that managed to bring a small smile to her face. Plus Klaus hadn't touched her… yet! She knew it was only a matter of time, so she walked on eggshells around him. She made sure to do everything "right" to keep from setting him off because she had no way to protect herself. Klaus had found a new way to suppress her magic. It wasn't the same charm he used the last time he held her captive because she was far more powerful now, and a magical charms wouldn't do the trick. It was something though because the night following Damon's death, Bonnie tried to set Klaus aflame as he slept. She knew it wouldn't kill him. She just wanted to hurt him, but nothing happened. She thought about hurting him with a trusty old kitchen knife, but she knew he would see that coming a mile away. He was faster and stronger than her, plus she feared the repercussions. So she decided to retreat into her tiny little docile bubble, it was safer there. And when Klaus finally decided to despoil her, she wouldn't fight him. What would be the point?

"Can I take Nikolas to the park?" Bonnie asked timidly. She was looking down, and her hands were behind her back as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

She was brave. He had to give her that. She had no clue what horrors awaited her. Klaus never claimed to be a fair or just man. In fact, anyone who knew of him knew of his temper. And Bonnie knew him better than most, so why was she standing before him asking favors after the way she betrayed him. It took everything in him to keep from strangling her. He couldn't lose it now. He had to stick to his plan to insure that she would be his forever. He would play nice… for now, while he kept secretly feeding her his blood.

Bonnie was too trusting, so his chef was able to spike all her meals. The original hybrid's blood was potent, and no one was sure of all it's magical benefits. Six-hundred years ago he discovered that a witch could not use magic against him if his blood was in her system. He's never used this method long term though because consuming too much of his blood would bind said witch to him. Klaus was no fool. He knew that Bonnie was a very powerful witch, and apparently that power grew while he rotted away in his coffin. Bonnie could very well end his life one day, so binding her to him was very necessary. If he died, she died. Plus her magic would no longer work on him, so no more desiccating. Eight more hours, two more feedings was all he needed to insure Bonnie was tied to him for eternity. He couldn't let his infamous temper get the better of him now. Still... there was no way he was letting her out of his sight ever again, especially with his son in tow.

"Are you mad?" Klaus snarled causing Bonnie to flinch, and take a step back.

"Have you so easily forgotten what happened the last time I allowed you such freedom?"

Klaus took three quick steps, and had her in his clutches before she had time to react.

"My wife took up with another man, and my son thinks someone else is his father?" Klaus yelled.

He wrapped his hand around her throat, and slammed her against a wall. "Your behavior is deplorable, and you will be punished."

He released his grip on her, and smacked her on the ass hard causing her to yelp.

"Now go to your room, and do not come out until I say otherwise. If my son wants to go to the park, I will take him."

Bonnie didn't have to be told twice. She ran for the stairs, happy to have escaped unscathed… for now anyway.

After kissing her son goodbye, Bonnie retreated to Klaus' bedroom. She guessed her days of sleeping in her son's new bedroom were over. She sat quietly for hours worrying about her upcoming "punishment." Klaus could be vicious, Bonnie was no stranger to that. Her hope for mercy was futile, but it didn't stop her from praying for it. At least she never had to worry for her son's physical safety. Klaus treated that child like royalty, if only he could extend some of that kindness to her. She did however worry about her son's future. What type of man would he become with Klaus as a father? She hoped that her presence would be enough to keep her son's humanity in check.

The chef brought lunch to her, but Bonnie informed him that she was not hungry. Knowing Klaus wanted Bonnie to consume his blood at least two more times, the chef made her a special smoothie. Bonnie happily accepted it. The same happened with dinner, but she also refused the smoothie this time. Her stomach was in knots waiting for Klaus. There was no way she could eat or drink anything at this point. The day was over, and she knew he was only moments away from joining her in the bedroom to dish out her "punishment." She was a nervous wreck, so she decided to sneak out to kiss her son goodnight. It was after nine, but for the past three nights Klaus stayed in the parlor until at least eleven. Nikolas would be fast asleep, so she didn't have to worry about him making any noise when he saw her.

Just as she opened the door to slip out, she spotted Klaus coming up the stairs. She shrieked, and slammed the door shut. There was no point in pretending, she knew he had seen her.

"Going somewhere darling?" Klaus asked as he entered the room.

Bonnie shook her head furiously, backing up as he drew closer. Wrong move! Her retreating form did nothing but piss him off more. How dare she? After spending over a year in the arms of another man, she has the nerve to back away from him… Her husband? Klaus was furious.

"Get over here!" He boomed.

Bonnie swallowed hard before slowly coming to him. Her eyes were blazing, shooting daggers of hatred at him.

"You might want to rethink that attitude little girl!" Klaus said calmly, too calm. This was not good.

"Sorry." Bonnie whispered trying to keep him from exploding.

She was standing before him refusing to meet his gaze. She did not want to see the fury in his eye.

"You're about to be." Klaus growled before spinning her around, her back slamming into his chest. He bit the shell of her ear while his hands danced down her front to the button of her jeans.

He popped the button, slid the zipper down, and inserted his hand into her panties. Bonnie was shaking. She knew it was coming, and she didn't plan to fight him, still she couldn't keep her body from trembling. She didn't want him touching her. She closed her eyes, and tried to imagine he was Damon.

"Open those beautiful eyes Bonnie." Bonnie cringed. The sound of her name on his lips didn't sit well with her.

When her eyes didn't immediately snap open, Klaus growled. "I see your time away from me has caused you to become defiant."

His free hand slid up to wrap around her throat. He squeezed gently. Bonnie eyes shot open causing Klaus to giggle. "Get undressed!" He demanded, releasing her to pour himself a drink from the mini bar in the corner of the room. After preparing his drink, he spun around to watch her. She had only managed to get her shirt off.

"Tell me something love. Did it take you this long to strip for Damon Salvatore?"

Bonnie said nothing. There was no right response to that. He was baiting her, and she knew it. She kicked off her flats, and slid her jeans off. She stood before him in black lace undergarments, her arms timidly behind her back.

Klaus nearly moaned at the sight of her. She was breathtaking, and it'd been too long since he's had her. "All of it!" He growled. Bonnie looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. "All of it!" He demanded again. Her tears meant nothing to him. She was his wife, and she betrayed him in the worst way. Her tears he enjoyed. This was only the beginning. By morning she'd be a sniveling mess, curled up under his sheets where she belonged.

Bonnie's tears didn't have time to fall because Klaus was on her in the next breath. He ripped away her remaining clothing. Then ripped into his wrist to force his blood down her throat. Bonnie spat some of it into his face. Klaus picked her up by the throat, and flung her onto the bed. Bonnie scrambled to her feet, and tried to run for the door. Klaus laughed at her pathetic attempt before he pounced on her again. He beat her until she was nearly unconscious. He carried her to the bed where he force fed her more of his blood. He watched with fascination as her body slowly healed. He undressed himself, and waited for her to be fully conscious. He had been without her for too long, but he wanted her to look him in the eyes as he took her. She needed to know who she belonged to.

Bonnie opened her eyes with a low groan. "Nick please… I just… please!" She begged.

"Don't beg now sweetheart. We have a long night ahead of us."

Bonnie whimpered as Klaus climbed on top of her. Her body was still weak from the beating, but she managed to put up a fight. Her brain knew that fighting him was futile, and she should just let him have her. But her heart wouldn't let her. She felt that not fighting was somehow betraying Damon. She decided earlier in the day that fighting him would only make it worst, still she had to try. She bit, and scratched, and kicked at him. But in the end, she was no match for the original hybrid.

The wolf in him needed to claim her. She was his life mate, and she needed to know her place. The vampire side of him wanted to punish her. She belonged to him, and consorting with another man… another vampire, was the worst thing she could do. She had to be taught a lesson.

He managed to pry her legs open with very little effort. He entered her barbarically. His freakishly large member tore thru her tiny body viciously. Damon was large too, but she was always ready for him. He made sure to prepare her body to take him in, plus he always gave her time to adjust to his size. Klaus was different. He was punishing her, and it hurt like hell. Bonnie bit thru her lip to keep from screaming out. She didn't want her son to wake up, and hear what was going on. She held it in as long as she could. But after being drilled into mercilessly for ten minutes non-stop, she couldn't hold it in any longer. A strangled scream escaped her lips.

Klaus must have also been concerned about what their son heard because his hand shot up to cover Bonnie's screams, yet he continued to pound into her.

"Damon Salvatore could never fuck you like this. You belong to me love, never forget that." Klaus taunted in her ear as he slowed his movements.

Bonnie nodded while her tears continued to flow.

"Say it Bonnie." Klaus demanded "Say you belong to me."

"I belong to you." Bonnie cried. She would say anything at this point, if it meant he would stop torturing her.

Klaus pumped several more times before releasing his seed into her. When he was done, he bit into the area just above her left nipple to feed from her. He drank from her until she could barely stand. And when he was done, he beat her again. By the time the sun peeked over the horizon, Bonnie had nothing left. She slept beneath his sheets crying, quivering, and broken.

"Damon." She mumbled in her sleep. "Why did you leave me?"

Damon woke with a start on the deserted forest floor. "Bonnie!" He yelled…...

**A/N: Didn't actually think I would get rid of Damon for good did you?**

**But where is he?**

**Let me know what you think should happen next.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I know it has been forever since I have updated, but you know... life happens. Still, I do appreciate you all. Thank you for reading, and enjoying my stories.**

**Warning: More heavy content ahead...**

**Chapter 20**

It took Damon exactly two minutes to figure out where he was after he woke up lightheaded, and confused on the forest floor. He quickly jumped to his feet, and headed toward the old Mikaelson Manor. The brain numbing silence, and the new old cars confirmed that he somehow ended up back in 1994. Only this time, he was without Bonnie. His heart ached thinking about what Klaus was doing to her. He had no idea why he was going to the old mansion. He just wanted to feel close to her.

"I will find my way back to you." He silently promised.

* * *

Bonnie woke the following morning fully healed. The only ache she felt was in her heart. Klaus was going to try to break her again, but she couldn't let that happen. She made up her mind as she looked at the tired eyes in the mirror… She refused to be his victim. She was going to fight. Bonnie was no stranger to fighting. She fought for years to keep her friend and family safe. But who has ever fought for her? Damon would have, but he was no longer there. She was finally going to fight for herself. She couldn't let her son grow up with that monster. With newfound determination, Bonnie showered, dressed, and headed downstairs.

Klaus was sat at the dining table waiting for her like she knew he would be.

" I trust we'll never have to revisit last night's conversation again?" Klaus snarled at her as she quietly took her seat.

She didn't bother answering him. She knew he was goading her, and she refused to bite. She also knew that he would throw her "infidelity" in her face every chance he got.

"Elijah and Rebekah are due back tonight." She decided they were a safe topic.

Klaus proved her wrong when he jumped clear across the table to snatch her out of her seat by her throat.

"Don't test me witch." He growled at her. "Those traitors are no longer allowed in my home. Not even their names on that wicked little tongue of yours."

He tightened his grip making it impossible for her to breath.

"Do I make myself clear… Wife?" He spat viciously.

"Yes." Bonnie choked out.

He didn't release her throat, but he did loosen his grip as he maneuvered her body so that her cheek was planted firmly against the table.

"No!" Bonnie screamed as she tried to wiggle away.

She knew this position all too well, and she refused to let him take her this way. She was fighting with all her might.

"Submit!" Klaus growled as his grip around her neck tightened.

"No! Bonnie choked out. "No. Please Nick. No!" Bonnie was begging.

She couldn't bare the thought of being sodomized so viciously again.

'Never again!' Bonnie thought to herself as she continued to fight.

"Please Nick. No. Please Please No! I'll do anything." Bonnie continued to beg as Klaus began unbuckling his belt and trousers. "God Nick, Please."

Bonnie began to panic because she was losing this battle. Her strength was waning, and she was hyperventilating. "I'll do anything! Please."

"You are mine sweetheart. And I'm going to spend the rest of eternity reminding you of that." Klaus warned while trying to tear her jeans from her body.

Bonnie was sobbing. This was going to hurt so bad. Klaus always made sure of it. The first time he took her this way, she couldn't walk for three days. And he didn't bother healing her because he enjoyed seeing her pain. 'It was part of the punishment,' he claimed. 'You will always remember this day… And she did. She also could never forget every other time he sodomized her.

"Momma?" The sweet sound of their crying son caused them both to freeze.

Klaus quickly released her, and adjusted his clothing.

"Go comfort your child Bonnie." Klaus whispered in her ear.

"Momma is alright son." He announced happily. "Daddy was just playing with her."

Bonnie ran for the top of the stairs where her son was standing. She quickly wiped her tears away, and scooped him up in her arms.

"It's okay sweetpea. Momma's okay." Bonnie sooth softly while holding on to her son for dear life. Momma's okay.

"Call someone to child proof his room." Klaus called to her before walking away. "A child his age should not be allowed to roam freely."

She headed toward her son's room like her feet were on fire. She crumbled to the floor, and rocked back and forth trying to compose herself.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." She kept repeating trying to assure her son, or herself… she wasn't sure.

"No cry Momma." Her said softly, causing Bonnie to squeeze her eyes shut tightly. She didn't want to shed another tear in front of her son.

Clearly she couldn't fight Klaus off physically, and using magic on him never worked. She was gonna have to be smart about this because she couldn't spend another second being Klaus' punching bag.

After playing with her son for hours, Bonnie fell asleep curled up next to her son on the tiny toddler bed.

She opened her eyes to realize someone was softly stroking her hair.

"Damon?" Bonnie questioned.

She shot up from her son's bed with wide eyes.

"How are you here? Is this real?" She cried.

"I'm not sure." Was his answer.

"I'm dreaming?" Bonnie guessed.

"I thought I was." Damon added.

"This doesn't feel like a dream." Bonnie said. "When Grams used to visit my dreams, it was different."

"I'm not on the 'other side' like Grams was… The 'other side' doesn't exist anymore."

Bonnie's head shot up at his revelation.

"Where are you?" She questioned. Confused about how he was here, talking to her. A witch's dreams are never just mere dreams. There is always something supernatural about them, so how was Damon standing in her son's bedroom at the Mikaelson Manor?

"1994!" Was Damon's answer.

Bonnie felt the air leave her lungs. "What?"

If Damon was back in the 1994 prison world, she would be able to get him back.

"How?"

"I have no idea. I just woke up there. I..."

Bonnie was jolted from her sleep by someone tugging her leg. She sat up with a gasp. "Damon!" She whispered breathlessly.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what?" He questioned, moving closer to her slowly. His face was calm, but Bonnie knew better. She'd made a grave mistake. She lowered her head, submitting to him, to the rage bubbling up beneath his skin.

Klaus' demeanor was deceptive. He gently took her hand, and guided her quietly out of the room their son was still napping in.

She followed obediently as he led them to his bedroom. Bonnie nervously fidgeted with her fingers as Klaus paced the room. When he raised his hands to hit her, Bonnie's hands flew up in defense. The magical barrier she erected between them was unintentional.

She immediately realized her mistake. She lowered her hands along with the barrier.

" I'm sorry… I didn't mean… Nick, I didn't…" She was stumbling over her words, and begging.

The last time she put a protective barrier between them, Klaus took her son, hid him magically, and locked her in her room for two weeks. She had no way of knowing where he was. Bonnie nearly lost her mind with worry. Her son was only a few weeks old, and she was forced to be without him. She swore to Klaus she would never do it again.

"I didn't mean to Nick. It was reflexes. I swear Nick please. I'll do anything you want. Please don't take my son away from me again" She pleaded.

Klaus was amused. He loved seeing her beg. He took great joy in bringing a woman as powerful as Bonnie Bennett to her knees, both literally and figuratively.

Klaus began unbuckling his belt, "On your knees." he demanded.

Bonnie inhaled deeply. She could not help the tears that fell from her eyes. She'd just promised herself that she was done being a victim and now here she was submitting! Bonnie was livid with herself. But she slowly dropped to her knees, and took him into her mouth. Klaus gripped her tightly by the hair as she sucked him off. It took everything in her not to regurgitate as he finished down her throat. She clumsily stood to her feet as his next words rocked her to her core.

"Bend over the side of the bed." He demanded!

She was shaking. "Nick please." Bonnie pleaded thru her tears. "Anything but that... please!" She cried.

Klaus was on her in a flash. He wrapped his hand tightly around her throat, and maneuvered her to the bed. He swiftly worked the zip and button of her jeans. And held her down by her throat while he worked his own clothes. Both of their pants were around their ankles, so he thrust his manhood forward violently entering her backdoor.

A guttural scream escaped from Bonnie's lips, and her hands tore at the sheets savagely.

"You will never forget this day." Klaus taunted. "You are mine forever. You are bound to me by blood. Get used to this sweetheart… I plan on fucking you like this every.." He thrust hard causing her to cry out again. ".. chance.. I..get..!

Bonnie didn't want her son to wake to her screaming, but she couldn't help it. Klaus was brutal.

When Klaus spread her cheeks, Bonnie screamed so loud the windows in the entire house shattered. But before any glass landed, she released a powerful wave of magic that caused time to stand still. Bonnie didn't realize what she had done until she noticed that Klaus was no longer moving. She knew she didn't have much time, so she quickly pulled her body away from his, pulled her pants up, and sprinted toward the door. She headed for her son's room, but noticed that he was frozen in the hall. She scooped him up in her arms, and ran for the stairs. As she made her way to the front door, her heart was pounding so hard she could barely hear. She was praying to any and every deity.

'Please. Please. Please let me make it.' She prayed again.

She had to get away from Klaus. She knew that there was nowhere in the world that she could hide from him, but seeing Damon in her dreams gave her an idea….

**A/N: I know we all hate to see a begging Bonnie Bennett, but what can I say... it's my story. Yes Bonnie is submissive, yes Klaus is brutal! He's a monster people. There will be no attempt to redeem him in this story! But hopefully Bonnie will gain the courage she needs to put him down for good. **

**What are some of your ideas about how Bonnie should get rid of Klaus? R/R**


End file.
